The Wish
by Sumi Lys
Summary: Dos amigos, un amor secreto y en común, y el deseo a una estrella fugaz que no tardará en realizarce. AAMRN
1. El Deseo

_Warning! Lenguaje adulto y futuras escenas de lemon en este fic…_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_The Wish_

By _Sumi Chan_

_Capitulo 01: El deseo._

_- ¡Ahí está!. ¡Ahí está…!. ¿La has visto?-_

_La exclamación sonó muy excitada en esa tibia noche de otoño. El oscuro firmamento se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, orlado de diminutos puntos brillantes._

_- Ah. Si…-_

_- Mírala… es bellísima…-_

_El astro cruzaba el cielo en esos momentos, mientras su etérea cola quedaba suspendida en el aire por algunos segundos más, desplegando toda su luminosidad ante los dos jóvenes que observaban extasiados._

_- ¡Pide un deseo! –un ligero jalón siguió a sus palabras. Ella se había aferrado a su brazo, sentía el tibio calor de su mano bajo la delgada tela de su chaqueta -¡Pide un deseo Ash!. ¡Si lo pides con todas tus fuerzas, este se cumplirá!-_

_Él se giró observándola. Ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados enfatizando su infantil afán. Sus rosados labios delineaban una sonrisa perfecta, mientras seguía sujeta a su brazo obviamente concentrada en su pedido._

_La dorada estela continuaba allí. 'Pide un deseo… Si lo pides con todas tus fuerzas, este se cumplirá…' Miró la estrella fugaz, cuyo resplandor desaparecía lentamente desvaneciéndose en el cielo. Apretó los parpados con fuerza e intentó focalizar su anhelo mas profundo en una simple frase que brotó como un ruego en su cabeza…_

'_Solo deseo amarla una vez…Tan solo una vez…'_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Enero era el peor mes del año para Ash Ketchum, quien detestaba el invierno con todas sus fuerzas. Ese año simplemente no era la excepción. La fría e infinita lluvia que seguía cayendo del cielo aún a pesar de que llevaba tres días haciéndolo, contribuía a incrementar su malestar y el fastidio que aquella gélida estación en particular le inspiraba.

Sentía que estaba mojado hasta los huesos, que hacía un frío de todos los diablos y sin embargo no se había movido de su lugar. No podía hacerlo. No debía hacerlo.

No mientras ella estuviera allí frente a él guardando su mismo silencio, empapada igualmente. Su cabello rojo, lacio a causa del agua, cayendo como al descuido, a los costados de su rostro completamente pálido y desencajado. Sosteniendo sus manos firmemente enlazadas junto a su pecho, sus ojos enrojecidos… ¿Por lagrimas?.

Y esperaba que hablara, que contestara a sus palabras.

Todo había sido tan complicado, tan caótico luego de esa noche donde juntos buscaban estrellas, donde descubrían la estela dorada de aquel astro y él pedía aquel deseo…

Aquel deseo que no se había cumplido hasta dos meses después.

La situación parecía tan lejana, tan remota. Ellos eran tan amigos, compartían un vinculo que nunca había mermado con los años; las experiencias habían hecho que esa unión se solidificara. _Los mejores amigos del mundo._

Sin embargo en algún momento, aquel término comenzó a hacerse difícil de mantener para él. No supo cuando, ni como, los sentimientos dentro suyo comenzaron a cambiar. La fraternidad, el compañerismo, la amistad… _La amistad_. La dichosa amistad que dejó de ser eso para convertirse en una emoción más grande y profunda que parecía desgarrarlo con cada día que cruzaba el firmamento. Con cada nuevo año que juntos celebraban en honor a la _devoción _enorme que los unía. Y que se volvía más agónico a medida que sus viajes concluían y su _amiga_ se integraba a la vida adulta separándose de él, de su compañía, de sus ojos, de su amistad… Porque ella ahora tenía nuevos amigos. ¿Y si alguno de ellos intentaba…?

Prefirió no pensarlo…

_- ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!. ¡No 'eres' nadie para inmiscuirte en mis asuntos…!-_

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba todos los días, todas las noches, refugiándose en la oscuridad salvadora donde podía evocar sus recuerdos sin sentirse apenado. Sin sentir que traicionaba la confianza que ella le brindaba. Después de todo ¿La amistad no se basa en la base de un 'amor' mutuo y común?

Y sin duda era un amor puro e intenso lo que su corazón albergaba hacia ella. Un amor que se alimentaba con oxigeno, con recuerdos, con sonrisas, con coqueteos inocentes que no distaban de ser otra cosa… Cuando él se moría por hacerlos verdad, por proteger en el termino que iba mas allá del simple _amigo _, a esa muchacha que podía ser tan tierna como la brisa perfumada de primavera, cuyo carácter era tan picante como los pimientos, y cuyos cabellos imitaban envidiosamente el furioso color de dicho fruto.

¿Qué caprichoso ser se escondía allá arriba, en las alturas, que le brindaba la oportunidad de conocer a aquel ángel, y no le daba las esperanzas suficientes de poder amarla como tanto deseaba?.

_¿Por qué debes ser mi amiga?. Yo quiero mucho más que eso…_

¿Cuántas noches se había dormido pensando eso?. Maldiciendo el hecho de conocerla, para luego agradecer al mismo ser caprichoso de las alturas que ella lo pescara del río aquel lejano día que comenzaba a concretar su segundo gran sueño. Porque el primero - y no lo llegó a saber hasta algunos años después- era _e-l-l-a_. Ella siempre presente en todo, rodeándolo como el aire y la lluvia que seguía cayendo infinitamente…

La lluvia… Ah, si, ese elemento que amaba tanto. _Agua _tan vital y necesaria para el cuerpo humano como ella lo era para él.

_- ¡No quiero hablar contigo! -_

Sentía el agua deslizándose por su cuerpo, corriendo por su piel y ropas para luego caer libremente en el pavimento. Su cabello negro y corto pegado completamente a la cara y nuca respectivamente. La temperatura baja, y el hilo de vapor tibio que salía de su boca al respirar, al jadear esperando que ella respondiera.

Pero esta continuaba ahí, clavada en el mismo lugar donde sus palabras desesperadas la habían sorprendido. Conservando el mismo gesto confuso que había adquirido en los últimos eternos veinte minutos durante la plática que hacia rato que había muerto.

_- ¡No tenemos nada, absolutamente nada de que hablar Ash…!-_

Se veía hermosa ese día. Con la lluvia cayendo sobre ella, el agua bañando sus cabellos y oscureciéndolos; sus labios entreabiertos en esa mueca de sensual desconcierto sin ocultar el tono rosáceo ni la suave carnosidad de la que era dueña, y que podía sentir contra su boca una y otra vez como aquella noche donde su deseo se hizo real…

Aquella noche donde el ser caprichoso de allá arriba la había entregado a sus brazos.

Cuando llovía tanto como en el presente, y la noche parecía ser mágica e irreal. Como una pausa entre la realidad y lo inventado. Entre el sueño y el despertar…

Sería algo que atesoraría siempre en su memoria, en sus pensamientos y en sus sentidos. Porque ella era suya. Ahora le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma. Su miedo más grande había sido opacado con el éxtasis del momento. De sentirla vibrar entre sus brazos, de oírla reír y gemir bajo sus besos y caricias…

_Me pertenece…_recordó haber pensado en algún momento viendo la difusa luz de la chimenea juguetear en las hebras rebeldes de su cabello, y en el color acuoso de sus pupilas. Cuando el calor acentuaba el suave rosado de sus mejillas y ella era tan suave, tan linda y frágil, que iba más allá de su imaginación.

_- ¡Te quiero más que a una amiga…!-_

Sin embargo continuaba lloviendo y seguía haciendo demasiado frío. La nieve se había derretido ya, pero la temperatura seguía siendo cruda y sabía que aquella locura traería más de una consecuencia en la salud de ambos.

La bufanda de ella comenzaba a despedir un delgado hilo de agua ¿Sentiría el liquido corriendo por su cuerpo también?. Y no atinaba a decir nada, inmóvil como estatua viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Los de ella reflejaban el gris plomizo del cielo ¿Era un mal síntoma?.

¿Que mas bajo podía caer él cuando sabía que tras los pasados hechos ya nada sería igual entre ellos?

'_Solo deseo amarla una vez…Tan solo una vez…'_

Aquel ruego no dejaba de producirse en su subconsciente desde que vio brillar aquella estrella en el cielo. Y luego que aquel anhelo se cumplió se dio cuenta de lo que había pedido. De cuan egoísta debió de haber sonado. Arruinando la vida de su mejor amiga, la persona que mas quería en el mundo. ¿Qué condenado fármaco había drogado sus sentidos esa noche?. ¿Qué estupida ilusión le había hecho creer que ella podría llegar a sentir de la misma manera?.

¿No había oído sus pedidos, sus ruegos de que no lo hiciera, que se detuviera?.

No… Ella no había dicho palabra. Silenciosa y suave, retribuía a sus besos y caricias con una ternura que lo hacia gemir. Era perfecta, delicada y todo, _todo_ su cuerpo se amoldaba en impecable armonía al suyo; desde sus piernas delgadas hasta las comisuras de los labios, como si desde el principio hubieran sido creados con el solo propósito de fusionarse. Y él era el primero…

… _y el único_ gritaba su mente, intentando transmitírselo con besos ya que no se sentía con la valentía absoluta de decírselo con palabras, y entonces la miraba a los ojos ansiando leer algún signo, algún rasgo que lo dejara en la gloria permanente de que ella sentía lo mismo. Que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

_- ¡Te quiero más que a una amiga…!-_

- Te quiero más que a una amiga…- reiteró. El hilo de vapor tibio salió de sus labios tras sus palabras. Otra vez.

Y la lluvia seguía cayendo.

Y hacia tanto frío.

Y ella seguía con las manos estrujadas junto a su pecho, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, con las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas y la lluvia, su bufanda chorreando. Pequeños círculos de vapor salían de sus labios también chocando con el helado aire. Ahora su pecho bajaba y subía agitadamente bajo la chaqueta. Veía la tela tensarse con la acción.

- Te quiero más que una amiga, Misty…- las gotas de lluvia resbalaron por la punta de su nariz – Te quiero…-

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Fin del capitulo 01._

* * *

_Hola a todos! Esta historia es una de mis preferidas, le puse mucho empeño y esfuerzo a la hora de escribir, para hacerla diferente a mis otros fics. Notarán que está escrita de otra forma, de un modo más adulto, quizás...- bueno, con este primer capítulo dudo que noten eso- Pero bueno, espero que a ustedes también les guste tanto como a mí n.n, y no se preocupen si en esta primera parte no entendieron nada, recién en el segundo chapie se podría decir que empieza la historia._

_Originalmente iba a durar 4 capítulos, pero mi inspiración ha decidido superar eso, y no puedo precisar cuanto abarcará ahora, pero sí que este será el último fic de pokémon que planeo publicar. Así es, Sumi-Chan se tomará unas largas vacaciones y dejará de molestar con sus historias tediosas._

_Bueno, no teniendo más que decir, me despido!_

_Cuídense!_

Sumi Chan 

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_A mi amiga Tokio San_


	2. La Lluvia

_Warning! Lenguaje adulto y futuras escenas de lemon en este fic…_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_The Wish_

By _Sumi Chan_

_Capitulo 02: La lluvia._

_- ¿Y entonces porque tanta seriedad?. ¿Qué has pedido?- ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Ahora él era mas mucho alto -¡Cuéntame!-_

_- No-_

_- ¿Por qué no?-_

_- Porque…- la miró algunos segundos, peleando con el deseo de acomodar un mechón de cabello que caía libremente cubriendo su ojo derecho. Sin poder evitarlo, levantó los dedos y acomodó aquel suave mechón tras su oído. Ella se rió –Porque es algo que no te puedo contar…-_

_- ¿Por qué?- insistió –Yo puedo decirte el mío-_

_- Adelante-_

_Por un segundo apretó los parpados como evocando el momento en el que hacía su pedido –Deseé que tanto mis sueños como los tuyos se hicieran realidad. Ambos lo merecemos- lo miró, pues no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto –Ahora dime el tuyo…-_

_Él sacudió la cabeza todavía impresionado por la petición que ella acababa de hacer. Había sonado tan segura y sincera, que se sentía absolutamente avergonzado de lo que había pedido._

_- Déjame adivinar…-se mordió el labio meditando unos instantes. Luego volvió a concentrar su cristalina mirada en él -¿Es un secreto…?-_

_Guardó silencio recorriendo con sus pupilas cada rasgo de su cara. La nariz pequeña, el arco delgado y perfecto de sus cejas, hasta sus labios deliciosamente cincelados que esperaban sonrientes su respuesta._

_- Si…- murmuró luego y con apenas un hilo de voz –Es un secreto-_

_- Lo sabía…- ella suspiró, y sin la menor muestra de enojo dejó caer la cabeza junto a su brazo, y siguieron en la difícil tarea de seguir reconociendo constelaciones._

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Misty suspiró de fastidio frente al espejo, y resolvió todo el problema de su cabello haciéndolo un prolijo rodete y sujetándolo con un simple palillo de madera. Sonrió satisfecha. En esos días de terrible humedad no sabía que hacer con él, rebelde ya de por si, parecía ondearse y erizarse como si tuviera vida propia, cubriendo su cabeza de pequeños relámpagos de fuego. Sus hermanas solían referirse a su pelo como _El cuarto desastre del mundo_. Si, después de Wilma, Katrina y algún que otro Tsunami. Imposible de controlar y apaciguar, tal como los fenómenos naturales. Rió entre dientes y le dio la espalda al espejo.

Comparándose con sus hermanas solía encontrarse tan normal y corriente como cuando era niña. Quizás porque su vestuario no se basaba en prendas caras y de moda, o porque no usaba maquillaje para lucir perfecta, tal como lo hacían ellas. Pero acaso alguno de esos artificios solo lograría opacar, o esconder lo que la propia naturaleza le había dado. Porque Misty poseía una belleza natural que no necesitaba de ninguna de esas cosas para realzarla. Claro que ella no sabía ese punto, y continuaba siendo tan libre y despreocupada solo para marcar el contraste con sus hermanas vanidosas y engreídas.

Se sentó en el costado de la cama mientras metía las piernas por las mangas del jean azul oscuro. Hizo equilibrio al ponerse de pie y deslizar la prenda hasta las caderas donde procedió a abotonarlo.

'_Genial…' _había prendido el ultimo botón y ahora notaba lo extremadamente suelto que le quedaba. Reprimió un bufido y consideró la posibilidad de ponerse otro pantalón, pero con el clima horrible que reinaba desde hacía semanas sería imposible que tuviera otro jean en condiciones, y lo mas seguro era que todas las prendas le quedaran así de holgadas. _'Nada que un cinto no pueda solucionar…'_ pensó con una sonrisa alcanzando el delgado lazo marrón.

Luego consideró la situación, y el porque habría bajado de peso. Todas esas preguntas se dirigieron a una sola respuesta _'Ash…'_ pensó mordiéndose el labio y sintiéndose culpable.

Hacia semanas que no veía al flamante Maestro. Desde la vez que juntos estaban viendo las constelaciones, _La estrella fugaz_ aquella noche de otoño, se habían cruzado pocas veces; siempre ocupados en sus propios quehaceres. Luego había desaparecido, _ella _había desaparecido. Refugiándose en sus libros, en la carrera universitaria que estaba cursando, en su trabajo como Líder… La vida de ambos solía ser muy atareada en esa época. No era justo, lo sabia, después de todo él era su mejor amigo y hacía rato que había renunciado a ese _otro_ sueño. Ese _otro _anhelo que había palpitado durante todo sus años de entrenadora y viajante, y que luego con la madurez y la entrada al mundo de los adultos, había logrado apaciguar ese deseo convirtiéndolo solo en un inocente capricho. _Un enamoramiento infantil_ como ella persistía en llamarlo. Solo que había ocasiones, como en aquella, donde los recuerdos volvían a engullirla y se encontraba otra vez repleta de tibios sentimientos hacia el joven Maestro.

Le hubiese encantado no recordar lo enamorada que estaba de Ash en sus años de adolescente, pero fue inevitable. Luego de tantos dolores de cabeza, sus esperanzas habían desistido por completo al punto de ser solamente su _amiga... _Tal vez fue en ese momento cuando tomó la determinación de cambiar su existencia radicalmente.

Posteriormente a que él recibiera su titulo, decidió meterse en la universidad _Biología Marina _parecía ser un buen comienzo y fue la carrera que eligió. Ash se mostró encantado con la idea y prometió apoyarla y ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera, pero pronto sus responsabilidades como Maestro en la Liga acabaron con hacer que cada vez se vieran menos. Con Brock sucedía otro tanto, demasiado ocupado con su centro de crianza y su flamante novia, terminó por perderse también. Misty los echaba de menos, pero muy ocupada con sus clases, acabó por adaptarse. Así conoció gente nueva y un nuevo grupo de amigos con el que solía reunirse a estudiar.

A Ash no solía hacerle mucha gracia ese otro grupo, _los intrusos_ como él persistía en llamarlos demostrando su fastidio y sus celos… ¿Celos?. _'De amigo, Misty. Celos de amigo…'_ se decía a si misma con una triste sonrisa, cuando él guardaba silencio, malhumorado del otro lado de la línea al oírle decir que saldría con su nuevo grupo a estudiar. Pues parecía que cada vez que el joven la contactaba para hacer algo, siempre existía 'otra cosa' que ella debía hacer con sus compañeros de la universidad.

Pero sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad como aquella, donde llegaría a conocer a _alguien _más. _Alguien _que llenara el enorme vacío en su corazón. _Alguien _que reemplazara a Ash; de quien pudiera llegar a enamorarse y a su vez la amara. _'Alguien que me ame…'_ Pensaba centrando todo su anhelo en ese delgado cuerpo celeste que recorría el cielo esa noche de otoño…

Sacudió la cabeza al ver a donde sus pensamientos la habían llevado, y sonrió con tristeza. Ash solía hacer eso y mas… Pero hacia tiempo que estaba determinada a cambiarlo.

Recordó lo que estaba haciendo y terminó de vestirse. Una camisa cruzada de tela fina y encaje, cuyos lazos enmarcaban su cintura pequeña y se anudaban tras su espalda. Soltó un suspiro y agarró la chaqueta ¿Llevaría paraguas?. No, después de todo, Ash la había llamado para que lo ayudara a acomodar su biblioteca, y ella ni pensó en decirle que en realidad estaban cerca de los parciales y necesitaba quedarse a estudiar… No quiso ni imaginar como se enojaría si le decía aquello así que simplemente aceptó. Después de todo, hacia rato que no se juntaban, y si llovía estaban a resguardo en su casa.

Mientras se despedía de sus hermanas, no pudo evitar reírse al recordar lo que iban a hacer en la casa del joven. _'¿Acomodar una biblioteca?. ¿Desde cuando Ash se volvió tan estudioso?. Su pensamiento lógico ante un libro era que yo lo leyera primero y luego se lo explicara…' _se mordió el labio y abrió la puerta de madera. El viento helado le dio una ráfaga en la cara, cortándole el aliento por algunos segundos. El cielo se veía amenazante y siniestro _'Parece que finalmente va a llover...' _miró el reloj en su muñeca e hizo un gesto _' Ash va a matarme por llegar tarde'_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Las hojas de los árboles hacían un remolino en la calle. El viento las llevaba, girándolas una y otra vez sobre su mismo eje.

Ella se estaba tardando demasiado.

Miró el reloj, y una gélida ráfaga de viento lo hizo parpadear reiteradas veces en tanto intentaba enfocar las diminutas agujas. Si no era lluvia lo que pronto caería del cielo, entonces seria aguanieve.

'_Maldito clima'_

Llevaba un retraso de treinta minutos. Bueno era de esperarse, Misty no era precisamente una dama obsesionada con la puntualidad; pero considerando lo poco que se veían, una perdida de quince minutos suponía un suplicio para el joven que se conformaba con esas migajas para poder verla.

Dos manos le cubrieron los ojos seguidos de una encantadora risa femenina. Él soltó un largo y aliviado suspiro y tocó con sus dedos aquellas manos pequeñas, que extrañamente estaban tibias.

- Lamento llegar tarde…-

El aliento de su voz resbaló en su cuello haciendo la atmósfera más cálida en esa cruda tarde de invierno. Sonrió, tomando las manos de ella en las suyas y se giró, ansioso por verla.

- Estoy acostumbrado a estas extravagancias tuyas, Mist-

Sus ojos claros sonreían pese a la línea tensa que eran sus labios. Quería fingir estar molesta aunque no le resultó.

- Dije que lo siento –bufó, y añadió -¿Nos vamos?. En cualquier momento tenemos sobre nosotros la lluvia…-

- O la nieve –completó Ash viendo de costado el cielo gris –Aguanieve… ¿Te molesta si caminamos?-

'_¿Con este clima?'_ Misty rió para sus adentros al ver que aquel joven de cabellos negros no cambiaría mas –Vamos- añadió ofreciéndole su mano. Él enlazó los dedos a los suyos y rompieron a caminar.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

- ¿Desde cuando tienes una biblioteca?- Misty alzó una ceja en dirección a su amigo. Estaban en el living de una elegante pero pequeña casa de dos plantas; muebles pequeños, plantas y amplios ventanales. Nada demasiado caro ni muy extravagante, y ella podía recordar aquel tiempo en el que juntos decoraban esa casa.

Este se quitó la chaqueta y extendió la mano esperando la de ella –Puedes verla por ti misma. Está a tu derecha…- le dio la espalda y se dirigió al perchero para colgar sus abrigos. Además no quería verla cuando descubriera el mueble, y el caos que él mismo había ocasionado como muestra de la única excusa patética que se le ocurrió.

- Waw…- oyó que decía asombrada, no supo si por el descubrimiento o por el terrible desorden.

- Es grande, no?-

- Si… ¿pero de donde has sacado tanta cantidad de libros?-

Sin duda se refería a los incontables tomos que yacían apilados en un montón en el suelo, a los que estaban desparramados en la mesa, y a los que se encontraban tímidamente acomodados en los estantes, que no debían pasar de veinte. Sumados a los demas, debían hacer un total de cien libros.

- Los fui comprando de a poco…- hizo una mueca que Misty no vio –Además, hacía _mucho_ que tu no venías a mi casa; no lo olvides-

Ella captó un ligero tono de reproche en su voz –Lo sé, lo siento… Pero es que las clases, los parciales y mis…-

- Nuevos amigos te han mantenido ocupada…- él finalizó por ella con una mueca de amargura –Lo entiendo, Mist no tienes que darme explicaciones…- Tomó algunos libros del montón que estaba en el piso y les quitó el polvo.

Misty lo observó con pena. Ahora le daba la espalda, y sabía que debía de tener los labios apretados en ese gesto de fastidio que conocía muy bien. Gesto que cualquiera que lo viera de afuera aseguraría con los ojos cerrados que eran puros celos.

Se acercó por detrás hasta él, y apoyó suavemente la mejilla en su espalda en un gesto que no pasaba de ser amistoso.

- Lo siento…- susurró ahogando el sonido de su voz en los pliegues del sweater que tenía puesto. Apretó suavemente los dedos en sus hombros. Ash era mucho más alto, y si bien su cuerpo era duro en alguna forma, también era suave y despedía un aroma profundo y masculino.

Ash soltó el aire de sus pulmones muy lentamente, consciente de aquel momento y del calor agradable que lo reconfortaba solo porque ella estaba abrazándolo por detrás. Se obligó a permanecer quieto, y ocultar cualquier rasgo que pusiera en evidencia algún tipo de sentimiento.

- Lo siento, Ash… pero, lo compensaré… lo prometo…- hundió su nariz pequeña en el cuello masculino, haciendo que él cerrara los ojos.

- Está bien, Mist…- murmuró en un susurro ronco, y se giró hasta tomar sus delgados brazos y abrazarla. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con confianza. Una confianza que por nada del mundo, él quería estropear.

Permanecieron así varios segundos mas, hasta que la joven se incorporó diciendo –Será mejor que empecemos-

- Bien- se separó.

Misty le dedicó un gracioso gesto y tomó unos cuantos libros. Les limpió cuidadosamente el polvo y tras agruparlos conforme tema y autor, fue alargándoselos para que los ubicara en algún lugar de la biblioteca.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

- No se que hubiera hecho sin ti…- murmuró Ash frotándose la frente en un gesto de cansancio.

Después de dos horas, apenas habían logrado vaciar la cantidad que estaba apostada en el suelo hecha un montón. Todavía faltaban los libros que yacían diseminados en la mesa y las sillas. Ambos estaban cansados, y sus piernas pedían a gritos un poco de reposo.

- Hablas como si yo hubiera salvado tu vida- Misty le sonrió desde la otra orilla. Con el tiempo transcurrido, su cabello había comenzado a alborotarse un poco; varios mechones bailaban despreocupadamente tras su cuello.

- Algo así…-

Misty volvió a reír y tomó otro libro de la mesa. Un grueso tomo de color marrón,_ Crianza Pokémon _decía el titulo en letras doradas. Miró a su amigo.

-¿Qué has sabido de Brock?-

- Ah, no mucho. Sigue muy ocupado con su centro…- hizo una pausa-… Y con los planes de su boda…-

Ella asintió –Ha de sentirse muy feliz además…-

- Mucho…-

Reinó un silencio agradable, en tanto se observaban con esa mezcla de cariño infantil que solo compartían quienes han vivido mucho tiempo juntos. La quietud fue súbitamente rota con un sonido sordo. Ambos miraron al techo con sorpresa por varios segundos, luego se sonrieron el uno al otro ante el húmedo repiqueteo.

- Te dije que iba a llover-

- Dijiste aguanieve-

- Es lo mismo-

Misty se rió y tomó otro grueso objeto del montón. Ash la observó de soslayo, notando como se mordía el labio al leer el titulo del nuevo texto que tenía en las manos. La forma en la que se veía, frunciendo débilmente el ceño, con sus rosados labios expuestos, y la línea de su cuello tan delicada y elegante… Sacudió la cabeza al ver el hilo de sus pensamientos, y se concentró en la nueva pila de libros que debía acomodar.

- Hey, Mist…- la llamó suavemente notando que el silencio se extendía y no quería eso- ¿Crees que Brock esté bien?- la vio arquear una ceja ante tal pregunta. ¿Desde cuando Brock era un tema recurrente de conversación entre ellos dos? – Ya sabes…- explicó ladeando la cabeza para no verla, consciente de que ella si lo seguía haciendo –Si podrá comportarse bien en la boda, y no hará nada impulsivo o equivocado…-

- Cuando amas a alguien no sueles hacer algo impulsivo o equivocado…- le sonrió y añadió en un tono bajo –A menos que la otra persona no sepa que la amas…-

- Huh… Y en el caso de nuestros amigos, ellos se aman mucho. Por eso van a casarse…-

Misty apoyó los brazos en el estante de madera y descansó la cabeza en ellos –Sin embargo, fue Suzie quien le propuso matrimonio a Brock…-

- Eso está mal. El hombre debe ser quien dé el primer paso-

Ella dio un pequeño gruñido y luego estalló en carcajadas -¿Cómo?-

Puso un libro en el estante en el que estaba apoyada –El hombre debe ser quien comience, es la ley natural…-

- No sabía que pensabas así-

- ¿Por qué?. ¿Tu piensas lo contrario?- inclinó la cabeza centrando su atención en esos ojos verde-azul - ¿Alguna vez has sido tu quien diera el primer paso ante un hombre?-

El nuevo libro se escapó de sus manos y fue a dar al suelo con un potente ruido. Las mejillas de la joven ardieron tras esa torpeza, e inmediatamente se hincó en el suelo, rescatando el libro y ocultando su bochorno.

Ash esperó, sin hacer ningún otro tipo de comentario pese a los cientos que brotaron en su cabeza tras el silencio de la chica._ '¿Así que ya lo has hecho?. ¿Y quien fue, ah?.¿Tal vez alguno de tus nuevos amigos…?. ¿Por eso es que cada vez nos vemos menos, porque ya tienes a alguien en tu vida?. ¿Y cuando planeabas decírmelo…?'_

- Yo… eh… no…-rió ante su propia incoherencia, y levantó la cara enseñándole sus mejillas todavía sonrojadas –Soy un poco antigua respecto a ese tema… También creo que debe ser el hombre quien comience…-

La agarró gentilmente de los brazos y la incorporó –Me alegra que pienses así…- quizás fue inconsciente y se escapó de su boca sin permiso; de todos modos, ella no pareció oírlo –La mayoría de las mujeres no piensan igual…-

Ash no la había soltado, y agradecía el gesto. Sus piernas no soportarían por mucho más tiempo una conversación como esa. ¿A dónde quería llegar con aquello?. Y estaba agarrando el libro con tanta fuerza como si se tratara de algún escudo, tal vez porque sabía que si aquel objeto no existiera en sus manos, estaría abrazándolo también.

Y él la miraba fijamente a los ojos…

- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?-

Contuvo el aliento. Todo el aire de la habitación pareció irse de igual manera. Allá afuera seguía lloviendo copiosamente; el viento golpeaba los cristales una y otra vez llevando pequeños puntos de agua y hielo. Aguanieve.

Misty consiguió quitar su atención de la oscura mirada de Ash y observó el reloj en la pared tras él. Medianoche.

- Yo…- volvió sus pupilas -…si creo…- notó que él despegaba los labios para hablar, y nunca le pareció ver un gesto tan sensual como ese. Ni sus labios tan extrañamente cerca de los suyos.

- Mist…-

- Ash…- tragó con dificultad – Mira la hora, es… es tardísimo. Debo… debo ir a casa. Pero mañana podemos seguir ordenando…-

Su primera reacción fue como si le hubieran echado un balde agua fría. Es mas, sentía la corriente gélida deslizándose muy lentamente por su espalda… ¿Qué maldito _deseo_ le había hecho creer que aquella conversación tendría un final alentador para él?

¿Tan ciego había estado?

A regañadientes tuvo que reconocer que lo habían hecho bien. Al menos la biblioteca se veía más presentable. La excusa patética había dado resultado hasta cierto punto. Y todo gracias a ella. La soltó, y al hacerlo notó como si el calor en la habitación se extinguiera. Misty se tambaleó y aferró con fuerza el libro a su pecho.

- Claro, mañana podemos seguir. Gracias por la ayuda Mist-

Volvió a tragar, aunque sentía la garganta tan tensa como papel de lija.

- De nada. ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?. Voy a pedir un taxi…-

Y esperó, creyendo que le diría que no se preocupe, que él la llevaría hasta Cerulean City en su auto. Pero los segundos transcurrieron, y Ash se dio la vuelta cruzando la habitación hasta el otro extremo, y se concentró en encender la chimenea. Omitiendo, u aplacando cualquier comentario de ese tipo.

- Por supuesto, Mist. Está junto a la mesa en el living…-

Misty inclinó la cabeza, pero él le daba la espalda. No podía ver como se mordía el labio, ni como descargaba su frustración con los pequeños troncos. Le dio la espalda ella también, y se encaminó al living.

Ash soltó un suspiro, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

_-¡Pide un deseo Ash!. ¡Si lo pides con todas tus fuerzas, este se cumplirá!-_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

El taxi había dicho que tardaría unos treinta minutos en llegar, por el clima. Pero ya habían pasado cincuenta, y ni rastros del vehículo.

Afuera se había desatado una terrible tempestad, no había más que oír la forma en la que el viento retumbaba y golpeaba las ventanas. Misty tuvo que reconocer que era una de las peores tormentas que había azotado Viridian City en los últimos años.

Ambos conservaban el mismo silencio. Se encontraban sentados uno junto a otro, en el amplio sillón, observando la chimenea; y su fuego danzarín y ambarino que lamía lentamente la madera.

La mano de Ash sostenía la de Misty con cariñosa firmeza, entrelazando los dedos a los suyos. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a quebrar esa extraña atmósfera de paz y quietud, pese a los gruñidos y golpeteos del viento allá afuera, quizás porque aquel era uno de esos momentos en los que podían comprenderse sin necesidad de palabras o gestos. Solo alimentándose con ese silencio tranquilo y amistoso. Un nexo que solo ellos compartían y que excluía al resto de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, un potente bocinazo interrumpió la tranquilidad.

Misty se puso de pie inmediatamente, tomó la chaqueta y tras ponérsela se encaminó a la puerta. Ash no había hecho ningún tipo de movimiento, seguía allí sentado. Se giró a verlo unos segundos, y el bocinazo se repitió.

Con la mano en el picaporte se detuvo al oírlo hablar con una voz ronca y suave que jamás le había oído.

- Por favor quédate conmigo esta noche-

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

**_I thought your are my fairytale_**

_Pensaba que eras mi cuento de hadas_

_**My dream when I'm not sleeping**_

_Mi sueño cuando no estoy durmiendo _

_**A wish upon a star that's coming true**_

_Un deseo a una estrella que se vuelve realidad_

_**But everybody else could tell**_

_Pero todos podrían decir_

**_That I confused my feelings with the truth_**

_Que confundí mis sentimientos con la verdad_

_**When there was me and you**_

_Cuando éramos, tú y yo._

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Fin del capitulo 02._

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Nota:_

_Bien, final del segundo capítulo. Espero que para este punto algunas de las dudas se hayan aclarado. Cualquier cosita no tienen más que enviarme un reviewcito y todas las preguntas será contestadas xDD_

_Y antes de que pregunten... Sí, la letra de la canción del último párrafo pertenece a High School Musical **'When there was me and you'** (Cuando éramos tú y yo). Y ¡Sí! A Sumi chan también le entró la locura por este nuevo fenómeno musical (ahora mismo estoy intentando cantar el karaoke de 'What I've been looking for', agradezcan que no estan lo suficientemente cerca como para oírme aullar...xD)_

_En fin gracias a Lys por el cd de HSM, y a cierta lectora que me pasó los lyrics._

_Nos vemos!_

_Gracias por todos los reviews, los agradezco de corazón!_

_Pd: El próximo cápitulo cambia de rating ( a M), porque se vienen escenitas un poquitín más fuertes n.n_

Sumi Chan

_When There was Me and You © High School Musical, Disney, etc._


	3. Es Mía

_Warning! Lenguaje adulto y futuras escenas de lemon en este fic…_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_The Wish_

By _Sumi Chan_

_**Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! (Okay, después no digan que no se los advertí, eh?)**_

_-… Y esa de allá es Cassiopeia ¿la ves?-_

_- Ah, creo que si…-_

_Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja -¿No la estas viendo, cierto?-_

_- Bueno…es difícil ver una figura determinada entre un montón de puntos plateados que están ubicados uniformemente en el cielo…Yo solo veo estrellas - se defendió sosteniéndole la mirada –Sin contar la estrella fugaz de hace un rato…-_

_Misty le pegó un golpe en el brazo –Primero, no todas las estrellas son iguales, y segundo no todas están ubicadas de igual forma…- suspiró –Se llaman constelaciones…-_

_- Da igual-_

_- Mira- acercó su rostro al suyo y extendió el brazo rodeándole el cuello, señalando por enésima vez al oscuro firmamento. Ash contuvo el aliento, al sentir la respiración tibia de ella en su mejilla -…aquella es Perseus…y el pequeño grupo que se ve a la derecha, ese que titila débilmente, es Andrómeda… ¿me sigues?-_

_Él intentó centrar su atención en el dedo de ella que señalaba, y no en el agradable calor que lo rodeaba debido al suave contacto de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Asintió renuente, robándole una mirada de soslayo, Misty sonreía y podía decir que sus ojos brillaban de emoción al enseñarle su secreto. Su aliento volvió a rebotar en su mejilla al respirar _

_-Andrómeda…- repitió él, preguntándose como hacia ella para ver aquello y hablar con tanta seguridad. _

_- Se dice que un día Cassiopeia enojó al dios Poseidón diciendo que ella era más bella que todas las Nereidas del mar. Furioso el rey, decidió que la mujer debía tener un castigo por ofender a sus ninfas. Su hija Andrómeda…- volvió a señalar el grupo de siete estrellas que brillaba difusamente -… debía pagar el castigo encadenada a un peñasco día y noche a merced de un horrible monstruo- ladeó la cabeza y su mejilla chocó con la de Ash –Pero Perseus la rescató… y cegado por su belleza, reclamó su mano en matrimonio…-_

_La última palabra fue tan suave que le dio escalofríos, guardó silencio sintiendo que la mano de Misty se movía y la tela de su chaqueta le rozaba la mejilla y el oído. Seguía con su brazo en alto, trazando con dedos seguros la silueta de cada constelación._

_-Y allí abajo está mi preferida, Aquarius…-_

_- Agua…-_

_Ella le sonrió y por un segundo la punta de su nariz respingada se hundió bajo su mejilla –Si… agua…-_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Capitulo 03: Es mía…_

_- …Por favor quédate conmigo esta noche…-_

Ciertamente debía de haber imaginado esa frase dicha en ese grave tono desesperado.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente. Con sus grandes ojos verdes bien abiertos.

Ella no podía negar que estuviera conteniendo dolorosamente la respiración, que sus manos estaban hechas puños a los costados de su cuerpo, en tanto la lluvia y su constante repiqueteo constituían el único ruido dentro de la habitación.

Entreabrió débilmente los labios, pero no pudo decir una sola palabra. Su mente repetía la misma oración, gritándole miles de acciones diferentes. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se obligó a ser coherente y desechar cualquier tipo de pensamiento que le insinuase un doble sentido a aquella pobre frase.

Él se levantó finalmente del sillón, y caminó los pasos que los separaban. La expresión de su rostro no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento. Solo una calma absoluta.

Algo que a ella estaba poniéndola mas y mas nerviosa.

- Ya es muy tarde Mist…- habló suavemente tras sonreír y negar con la cabeza –No me parece seguro que te arriesgues en un taxi con un clima como este... Es un viaje largo, y no me sentiré tranquilo pensando que estás allá fuera con este tiempo. ¿Por qué no te quedas a pasar la noche aquí?. Puedes irte mañana temprano si tienes clase en la universidad-

Sus labios volvieron a despegarse, pero fue incapaz de decir algo.

-¿Mist?-

Ash ladeó la cabeza y la observó con una mueca de preocupación.

- Lo siento…- murmuró finalmente, saliendo de su ensueño. Negó con suavidad y lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes.

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?-

El aire dentro de la habitación se hizo pesado ¿O ella estaba conteniendo el aliento?.

- Supongo que si…- Misty le sonrió restándole importancia al tema. No había forma de que pensara que debía haber un doble sentido en una propuesta tan amistosa como aquella. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en su casa.

'_Pero en esos momentos… mis sentimientos todavía eran mis sentimientos…'_

- Hay una tormenta terrible…- siguió diciendo, caminó a lo largo de la habitación en un intento de relajar la tensión agobiante de sus músculos. Él la siguió con la vista –Llamaré a mis hermanas, sino te molesta. Voy a decirles que pasaré la noche aquí-

- Claro- él reaccionó y volteó hacia el otro extremo –Le avisaré al taxista, pobre hombre -

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Ella estaba calentándose las manos en la chimenea cuando volvió. Abrió la puerta y un remolino de agua y hielo cubrió el suelo, el pobre joven entró temblando y mojado, sacudiéndose el agua y los trocitos de hielo de la ropa.

Misty se acercó preocupada a él, se quitó la chaqueta y la sostuvo entre sus manos por un momento. Ash se quedó viéndola, muy pálido en tanto los dientes le castañeaban. Con rapidez, tomó ambas manos suyas y lo llevó hasta el calor del fuego. Tras una embarazosa pausa, y luego de varias ojeadas tímidas, Misty enroscó los dedos en el dobladillo del sweater que él llevaba puesto y se lo quitó, al menos la prenda que llevaba abajo no estaba tan mojada como esa. Dio un paso más y usó el sweater húmedo para secarle el cabello.

Todo el tiempo con las mejillas ridículamente rojas, y un temblor nervioso en las manos. ¿Él lo había advertido?

No, Ash la seguía viendo con una expresión intensa que sin duda la joven no entendía. Perdido en como se estaba ocupando de él, en la ternura de sus acciones y en algo mas que no quería pensar…

'_Ella podría hacer esto siempre…'_

Finalmente, Misty tomó su propia chaqueta y se la colocó en los hombros. Entonces lo abrazó con fuerza, Ash no dejaba de temblar y temía que esto pudiera culminar en una pulmonía.

Él también la abrazó, ella estaba tan tibia, tan suave… Apoyó el mentón en su hombro y se ordenó dejar de tiritar.

- Tuve que darle dinero al taxista…- murmuró con voz suave y distorsionada. Ella lo abrazó más fuerte -… por hacer el viaje hasta aquí inútilmente…-

- Lo siento-

Sonrió, y corrió un poco más la mejilla hacia su cabello.

- Está terrible allá afuera…-

- Lo siento…-

- Deja de disculparte-

- Si te enfermas será mi culpa…-

- No seas tan dramática-

- Es que… me siento responsable…-

Su voz le llegaba con suavidad. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía reacio a quebrar aquel momento de intimidad. Misty era tan suave y agradable… Y su cuerpo sabia bien junto al suyo. Donde parecía amoldarse a la perfección…

La había abrazado muchas veces, sin embargo esto era diferente. El tipo de abrazo era diferente… Estaba hecho con fuerza - mucha, mucha fuerza- como si ella temiera que él fuera a desvanecerse en algún momento determinado. Pero la presión de sus brazos no le hacia daño, ellos eran suaves y conservaban una ligera ternura a pesar del agarre.

Y desprendían un sutil vaho cálido. Él suspiró y sin darse cuenta acercó el rostro hacia su cuello. Un tenue aroma floral que no supo identificar que era, le llegó a la nariz. Involuntariamente sus brazos la atrajeron un poco más, hambrientos de la necesidad de sentirla mas cerca. Con los segundos, aquel perfume se volvió intoxicante; lo respiraba en su cabello, en su piel. En el aire que lo rodeaba…

Y estaba ajustando sus ideas demasiado rápido.

Reprimió otra exhalación temblorosa y supo que era hora de alejarse.

Se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo todavía las manos de ella cruzadas en su espalda. Misty tenía los ojos levemente cerrados y sus mejillas aún estaban profundamente sonrojadas.

- ¿Mist?-

Ella abrió los ojos y asintió.

- Huh, voy a cambiarme de ropa…-

Entonces lo soltó, e inmediatamente su cuerpo sintió la ausencia de su calor. De su suavidad. ¿Cómo podía ella hacer todo eso en un corto periodo?

¿Cómo podía hacer que su existencia entera extrañara algo que nunca había tenido?.

Siguió un segundo más contemplando a aquella agraciada criatura que solía ser la causa de sus sueños e insomnios, y finalmente quebró su propio encantamiento y cruzó la habitación hacia la escalera ubicada a un extremo.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Misty miró sus manos temblorosas a la luz dorada de la chimenea. Se mordió el labio y apretó los puños nerviosamente contra su pecho.

Aquello estaba saliéndose de sus límites.

Y ella no sabía cuanto más podría soportar…

Sus sentidos estaban prácticamente destrozados, y no podida dejar de temblar producto de un frío que era mas interno que externo… Y que solo_ aquellos _fuertes brazos masculinos eran los únicos capaces de acallar.

Meneó la cabeza maldiciendo su pobre autocontrol y su laxa respuesta que había concedido en quedarse, cuando sabía a leguas que nunca seria capaz de afrontar algo así. Que sufriría como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Que a pesar del tiempo, todavía seguía siendo vulnerable a su tacto e influencia.

Se recriminó el volverse tan débil con los años. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel carácter impulsivo?. ¿Aquella forma libre y desinteresada?

Sus ojos se llenaron de avergonzadas lágrimas, y llevó sus puños crispados a sus labios para evitar cualquier sollozo involuntario. O cualquier muestra que delatara su frágil estado de ánimo.

¿Por qué seguía amándolo tanto?. ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de esos sentimientos…?

- ¿Mist, ocurre algo?-

La conocida voz se oyó a sus espaldas. Y ella no podía dejar de temblar, ni sus ojos de fabricar lágrimas que intentaba no derramar. Se limpió torpemente con los puños, e inhaló una amplia bocanada de aire antes de responder.

- Nada. Creo que… es esta noche…- tragó el nudo de su garganta e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, todavía sin volverse –Esta noche es extraña…-

Ash observó su delgada silueta en las sombras, en el suelo antes de acercarse. Levantó una mano tímida y la apoyó en su hombro. La volteó suavemente hacia si. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en los puños bajo su barbilla, no podía verla. Pero si veía como la luz difusa de la chimenea jugaba con su pelo, haciéndolo más oscuro, más suave, como fuego liquido. Era capaz de depositar un beso ahí, entre sus cabellos, en lo alto de su cabeza. Pero no se atrevió.

Puso un dedo bajo su mentón y lo elevó hacia él. Vio sus labios tensos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Últimamente ella se apenaba con suma facilidad, y solía rehuírle a su mirada todo el tiempo. Buscó sus ojos en una muda pregunta.

- Esta lloviendo allá afuera…- murmuró recordando lo que había dicho momentos antes –Tal vez por eso sea que la noche te parece extraña… No suele llover en invierno, al menos no de esta forma. A cualquiera puede causarle inquietud una noche tormentosa como esta-

- La lluvia…- susurró Misty como si le hubiera dado la excusa perfecta. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras pensaba que decir y así quitar la atención de esa mano que reposaba tranquilamente sobre su hombro –Agua-

Él la miró por un segundo, como dudando de lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Agua?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Ella asintió – El agua es el elemento básico que representa a todas las sustancias líquidas…- hizo una pausa –La lluvia, el hielo, la nieve…-

- Aguanieve-

Misty asintió sin saber muy bien porque estaba hablando de eso, pero permitiéndole una pausa a su inestable estado de ánimo.

- El agua te representa a ti ¿sabes?- Ash dijo con una media sonrisa como si ahora le hubiera dado un repentino rapto de inspiración. Quizás si. Ella lo observó con sus pupilas bien abiertas –Puede ser tranquila y frágil… se cuela por los dedos cuando la intentas retener…-inclinó un poco la cabeza –Pero también puede ser fuerte y oponerse con todas sus fuerzas a lo que no le agrada…-

- Parece ser manejable pero no es así…-

Asintió –Como tú…- culminó en un débil murmullo que iba expresamente dirigido a él mismo.

- Es un ciclo de la naturaleza- Misty no lo había oído –Luego se evaporará y volverá al cielo, y descenderá otra vez en forma de lluvia…-

- O de niebla, o nubes…-

Sus labios se entreabrieron -…si…-

- Es un círculo…- dijo suavemente. Su rostro descendió y dibujó una pequeña sombra en el rostro de ella –Todo empieza y finaliza en el mismo punto…-

Misty sintió sus mejillas entibiarse otra vez. Tenía la impresión de que no estaban hablando de lo mismo, y que la genial excusa estaba yéndose otra vez de sus manos.

- Un círculo… todo vuelve al mismo punto…- repitió con una voz que apenas se oía.

Él asintió, un mechón de cabello negro le cayó en el ojo, y antes de que ella lo hubiera pensado siquiera, sus dedos se habían movido acomodando esa pieza de cabello tras el oído del joven. La acción provocó que sus rostros se acercaran todavía más.

Los ojos de Ash eran hermosos e intensos a la luz dorada de la chimenea. Por momentos parecían claros como la miel, y se suavizaron tanto que Misty pensó que podría ahogarse si seguía viéndose en ellos.

- El hombre debe ser quien dé el primer paso…- murmuró él en un susurro que se perdió dentro de un relámpago. La luz plateada iluminó fantasmagóricamente todo el cuarto.

Por un momento pensó que ella no lo había oído. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos desmesuradamente.

- I-insinúas que… que debió haber sido Brock quien le ofreciera matrimonio a Suzie…-

La voz de Misty salió tan débil y temblorosa que él solo pudo tomarla como una afirmación. Una extraña afirmación.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que sus propias manos se habían corrido de sus hombros hasta sus brazos, quedándose allí muy quietas. Y quizás por ello tenía esa expresión tan sorprendida, con sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos grandes y sus mejillas plenamente arreboladas.

- Yo en su lugar lo hubiera hecho…- agregó Ash en el mismo tono suave en tanto su mano volvía a subir y se perdía en su nuca, quitándole el delgado palillo que sostenía su cabello recogido, y este tras la maniobra, se liberó cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Por un momento el silencio fue coronado por el simple sonido del palillo chino, al rebotar en el suelo a sus pies.

Misty se acordó de parpadear, y así lo hizo. Aquel último movimiento de Ash atoró el aire en sus pulmones, impidiéndole decir algo coherente. De todos modos no se creía capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra, cuando al parecer había olvidado completamente lo que era el hablar.

Su silencio se extendía y aquello estaba matándolo. Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos en una forma de recriminar su propia debilidad al creer que parte de aquello podría resultar bien.

Misty notó el cambio en su expresión, y sin saber muy bien que hacer para remediar aquel gesto ceñudo del joven, levantó una mano trémula y la apoyó con suavidad, casi con miedo en su mejilla. El leve contacto hizo que los ojos castaños se abrieran inmediatamente.

- ¿Y-y no era que el hombre debe dar el primer paso…?- preguntó con timidez.

La mano en su mejilla temblaba ¿o era él quien lo hacia?. Levantó la vista y la concentró en la de ella. Notó como se esforzaba en soportar su escrutinio, pese a sus mejillas rojas y la nerviosa sonrisa que jugueteaba en sus labios que extrañamente estaban a solo centímetros de los suyos. ¿En que momento había ocurrido eso?

Lo que leyó en las pupilas verdes le hizo sonreír también. ¿Volvían al anterior juego?

- Pero estamos en una era moderna ¿recuerdas?- la mano de él se apoyó suavemente en la nuca femenina e inconscientemente la atrajo hacia si. El aire vagamente pasaba entre el ínfimo espacio entre sus rostros -… la mujer también puede tomar la iniciat…-

Sus labios temblorosos lo encontraron antes de que acabara, y Misty dejó que todo volviera al principio y fluyera como la lluvia que seguía corriendo allá afuera. Concibiendo el círculo del que antes hablaban.

Ya habría tiempo para pensar y avergonzarse por la actitud que había tomado al besarlo.

De momento lo único realmente importante era la increíble sensación de estar ahí en ese momento y lugar…

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Él pensó que estaba soñando.

No… no podía ser verdad que sus brazos la abrazaban, ni que sus labios se unían a los de la chica que había amado por tantos años.

No… aquello era como otro de sus sueños. En segundos más despertaría hallándose en el medio de una noche común, sentado en su cama…

Pero los segundos corrían y corrían, y Misty continuaba ahí, en el apretado circulo de sus brazos besando sus labios, presionándolos, conociéndolos, posesionándose por completo de ellos.

Soltó un gemido y ya no pudo soportar por un momento más. Separó su boca un instante de la de ella, sus manos hicieron mas presión en su cintura, como si le estuviera dando una oportunidad de escape, aunque al mismo tiempo no.

Ni loco la iba a dejar ir ahora…

La pausa duró solo unos segundos, pese a que pareció una eternidad. Ash volvió a inclinarse frente a ella y sus labios se fundieron por segunda, tercera, sexta… vez.

Ella suspiró con suavidad, y ladeó la cabeza para que por primera vez le permitiera profundizar el beso. Y él no tardó en hacerlo. Al principio con ternura, rozando el interior de su boca con lentitud, usando al máximo todo su dominio; luego poniendo mayor énfasis a las caricias de su lengua, volviéndolas mas profundas e intimas. Volvió a suspirar contra sus labios, y esta vez él dejó escapar un ronco gemido al oírla.

Movió las manos de su espalda y le presionó la nuca nuevamente, la joven respondió acomodando los brazos tras su cuello y apegándose a él sin importarle lo armonizados que quedaron sus cuerpos tras la acción, con sus curvas aplastadas contra su pecho, sus piernas casi tocándose pese al estorbo insoportable de la ropa.

Y Ash estaba perdiendo su dominio…

Mientras Misty siguiera devolviendo cada húmedo beso, imitando las caricias íntimas de su lengua y apretándose a su cuerpo con tanto abandono, la poca concentración que aún le quedaba terminaría perdiéndose, ahogándose en ese mar tan placentero…

¿Cuándo fue que se movió de allí, llevándola consigo en sus brazos?. No lo supo, solo fue consciente de sus acciones cuando sus piernas chocaron el filo del amplio sillón, y Ash suavemente la recostó contra los almohadones permitiéndole un solo segundo de titubeo antes de que se dejara caer sobre ella.

Con cuidado, con sumo cuidado…

Pero su peso se sentía bien. Se sentía correcto. Y sus ojos oscuros la veían con ese ardor que provocaba el intenso rubor en sus mejillas. Volvió a besarla, tocando con suavidad su labio superior, brindándole especial atención antes de apresar el inferior, besando ambos una y otra vez, demostrando el extremo cuidado que ella le inspiraba. Porque sus besos pesen a ser apasionados, revelaban una ternura y una delicadeza que iban más allá de la fiebre del momento. Como si quisiera protegerla aún de él mismo.

Las manos del joven buscaron las de Misty entre los almohadones, uniéndose a los costados de su rostro. Eso hizo que el contacto entre ambos se hiciera más intenso, más notorio. Sobre su pecho, ella oía el palpitar del corazón masculino, sonaba más acelerado que el suyo; y su respiración trabajosa casi hacia eco con lo que le estaba costando a ella mantener la suya bajo control.

Observó el rostro encima del de ella, los ojos de Ash se veían tan claros y nítidos pese a la difusa luz, y brillaban al sostenerle la mirada sin parpadear. Se mordió el labio al notar la respuesta afectuosa que recibió ¿Por qué debía verla de esa forma; como si ella fuera algo enteramente precioso que mereciera ese meticuloso estudio?

Nunca se consideró una mujer agraciada, o extravagante. Pero las marrones pupilas decían lo contrario en esos momentos… Y eso contribuyó a que el calor de sus mejillas se hiciera más vivo y que el labio inferior empezara a temblarle. De hecho, todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

Y no era de frío…

Él sostuvo su mirada por lo que le pareció una eternidad, luego soltó una mano y la alzó para tocar su rostro. Las yemas de los dedos recorrieron sus mejillas, el arco delicado de sus cejas; dibujaron su barbilla y sienes, y se detuvieron al rozar sus labios entreabiertos. Los acarició con suavidad con el pulgar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su boca podría ocuparse de hacerlo mejor. Mucho mejor… Y Misty se arqueó débilmente al sentir la nueva intensidad de ese beso, su mano libre se aferró frenéticamente a su hombro.

El joven aprovechó aquel gesto, para rodear su cintura con un brazo e incorporarla ligeramente. Sintió la suavidad de la tela en los dedos, el calor inquietante de su cuerpo bajo esta. Deslizó los dedos otra vez hasta que encontró el lazo anudado de la blusa. Soltó la mano de ella que aún sostenía y la unió a la otra tras su cintura.

Esperó unos segundos mientras volvía a besarla, inseguro de continuar. Pero la joven no hizo ningún gesto de desaprobación, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se preocupó en devolver sus caricias con la misma pasión. Él comprendió que estaba diciéndole sin palabras que continuara, y eso hizo que una nueva oleada de nervios lo engullera.

El nudo del lazo fue desecho en pocos segundos, y la blusa se soltó. Misty retrocedió un poco sintiéndose en extremo ridícula y vulnerable. Él estaba tan sonrojado como ella y sus ojos no se habían apartado de los suyos en todo ese largo instante. Tocó su mejilla con suavidad, antes de acercarla otra vez a sí.

La blusa cayó al suelo tras un suspiro, y se quedó allí hecha un montón sin que nadie se ocupara de recogerla, al igual que la primera parte de su ropa interior…

Los brazos de Ash la rodearon en tanto los besos volvían a reproducirse con mayor fervor. Estos pronto descendieron a sus mejillas, a su mentón, rodearon los laterales de su cuello, tan húmedos y tiernos como al principio, pero a la vez no. Soltó un silencioso gemido cuando sus labios descendieron todavía más abajo de su garganta. Estaba tocando una zona de su cuerpo que nunca imaginó fuera tan sensible. Su espalda se arqueó ante el nuevo grado de caricias, e involuntariamente apretó la cabeza de él contra su pecho, sintiendo la frescura de su cabello aún húmedo enredarse entre los dedos. Sus suspiros se hicieron más apasionados a medida que él recorría su cuerpo, acompañándose de sus labios, dedos y besos urgentes, dejando frescas marcas de fuego por donde la tocara.

Ash se incorporó y volvió a centrar su atención en su boca, en tanto sus manos seguían el maravilloso trabajo de acariciarla como tiempo atrás. Curvó la cabeza amoldando los labios sobre los suyos, antes de intensificar por un breve lapso aquel afiebrado beso.

Luego él se levantó apenas y se quitó la camiseta, dejándola caer junto a la blusa de ella en el suelo. La joven lo observó con ojos grandes y sorprendidos. Él parecía una de esas estatuas griegas que había visto en el museo el año pasado, durante una de las incursiones que había hecho con sus compañeros. Recordó haberse quedado fascinada en aquel entonces viendo los rasgos imponentes de aquellos dioses de piedra, y ahora le ocurría lo mismo. Sus hombros anchos y esbeltos, sus brazos largos que revelaban una musculatura suave pero potente. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso. Se apenó. Ash estaba igual de avergonzado, notó sus puños cerrados a los costados. Levantó vacilante su mano y lo miró con sus ojos verdes dedicándole una mirada interrogante, tocó su pecho con cuidado y advirtió que él apretaba la mandíbula y contraía los músculos. Temerosa de haber hecho algo malo retiró los dedos, pero el joven le sujetó la muñeca con firmeza y volvió a colocar su mano donde estaba. Ella siguió recorriendo, notando como se tensaba los poderosos músculos a su paso, como se convulsionaba aquello que parecía ser de piedra, llenándose de un intenso calor que indicaba que estaba tan vivo como ella misma. Entonces se incorporó, asumiendo la misma posición en la que Ash estaba. Sus ojos almendrados la observaron en silencio. Sin titubear, Misty deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él, y lo oyó gemir ante la repentina proximidad de sus cuerpos. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir sus brazos también rodeándola.

Y por un momento, ambos se perdieron en la increíble sensación que los envolvió, donde la piel desnuda tocaba la piel desnuda, y donde la unión de sus cuerpos parecía tan real, como si fueran sus almas quienes estuvieran en verdad tocándose.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

La lluvia había dejado de ser un sonido insistente en los últimos minutos. Cegada por la pasión del momento, casi se había olvidado del mundo que la rodeaba, excluyendo cualquier sonido u acontecimiento de su cabeza y sentidos. Pero ahora, mientras permanecía acostada en el amplio sillón, respirando agitadamente, mezcla de anticipación, deseo y temor, podía oír otra vez el fuerte repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia dando sonoramente en el techo. La tormenta no había menguado en absoluto.

Ni la de allá afuera, ni la que se estaba gestando en su interior…

Cerró los ojos ante el excitante sonido, y suspiró suavemente al sentir las familiares manos recorriendo sus piernas por fin desnudas. Ignoró el profundo fuego en sus mejillas cuando el volvió a recostar su peso sobre ella, y era consciente de que estaba viéndola otra vez.

- Eres hermosa…- sonó su voz ronca y masculina, en la primera frase que le estaba dirigiendo desde que todo ese delirio comenzó.

Misty se obligó a abrir los ojos y enfrentar su mirada, pero no se atrevió a hablar. Ash tenía la misma expresión afectuosa y sincera de siempre… No, de siempre no… había algo profundo y misterioso en el fondo de sus pupilas marrones. Algo que la hizo estremecerse como si tuviera frío, pese al extenuante calor que la envolvía de arriba abajo.

Él tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó largamente, los brazos de ella tocaron su espalda una vez más, admirando los músculos tensos que se suavizaban tras el paso de sus dedos.

El pudor ya casi olvidado luego de recorrerse mutuamente minutos atrás.

Se separó de su rostro unos centímetros, y lo vio apretar los dientes. Su cuerpo se había puesto extremadamente rígido. Misty sintió que se movía apenas, y que estaba separando delicadamente sus piernas, buscando una cómoda posición entre ellas. Entreabrió los labios y poniendo las manos en sus hombros, se retorció súbitamente asustada. Ash notó su reacción, y alzando una mano tocó su mejilla con ternura, antes de inclinarse y rozar con igual cariño los labios temblorosos de ella.

Decir que Misty estaba completamente preparada para lo que ocurriría, sería una gran mentira.

Esperaba un malestar atroz que la inmovilizara por completo, una sensación horrible, o un dolor interno que la dejara al borde del llanto como le habían dicho que _la primera vez_ era… Pero no esta emoción tan… increíble.

Ash la había visto repentinamente a los ojos al oír su débil grito de dolor. La frágil barrera de la inocencia se había quebrado en un segundo, dándole la entrada al mundo de los adultos al siguiente, sin siquiera darle tiempo a prepararse para ello. Su expresión lastimosa lo decía todo. Sabía que su mirada se había aguado tras lo ocurrido, y que sus uñas se habían clavado en sus hombros dejando obvias marcas; él se veía sorprendido y también algo preocupado. Sus oscuros ojos se volvieron más brillosos al contemplarla. ¿Lágrimas?. Él se detuvo entonces para besar sus párpados con ternura, enjugando su llanto furtivo con los labios. Y tomando las manos de ella, las apoyó a los costados de su rostro sobre los almohadones. Enlazó los dedos a los suyos y los sujetó con fuerza.

De alguna forma, aquel pequeño gesto fue como un bálsamo. La molestia desapareció tan rápido como hubo llegado, pero no la preocupación latente en las irises marrones del joven. Sus movimientos se convirtieron en caricias suaves y controladas hasta que su cuerpo fue capaz de amoldarse a él. Y entonces esa increíble sensación se extendió sobre ella como un cristalino manto de agua. Éxtasis.

Misty lo besó, intensificando la presión en sus manos, como si la fusión de sus dedos fuera exacta a la de sus cuerpos. Única.

Como la amistad que tenían…

Los movimientos y las embestidas se hicieron más rápidos, entonces, y apasionados, al igual que los besos y las caricias, que se llamaban y se rendían con suma urgencia. Los sonidos suaves e involuntarios que emitían los acompañaban igualando a la lluvia de allá afuera. Sobrepasando el agradable tintineo de las gotas sobre el techo.

'_Te amo'_ pensó Ash en esa pausa que precedía al final. Observando su rostro pálido, sus mejillas rojas al igual que sus labios enrojecidos por los besos que todavía continuaba dándole, viéndose en sus grandes ojos verdes, sus manos aún juntas enredadas en esa mata de cabello color fuego. Toda ella tan exquisita y perfecta.

'_Es mía…solo mía…'_

Suya. Suya… Porque ahora le pertenecía a él en cuerpo y alma. Y no le importaba sonar posesivo o soberbio. Porque él era el primero. Porque siempre había soñado con ello… Y porque esa ilusión ahora era verdad.

Misty se arqueó en el último segundo despegando su espalda del sillón, y aplacó el gemido que brotó de su garganta contra su boca entreabierta. Los músculos de él se tensaron al devolverle furiosamente el beso, y se sintió caer y caer en un profundo abismo sin fin. También gimió y las pupilas acuosas de ella se ensancharon al oírlo, porque jamás pensó que pudiera afectarlo de ese modo. Pero sin embargo lo hizo.

'_Te amo…'_ volvió a pensar, besándola una y otra vez, en tanto el sudor de ambos se confundía en su piel blanca en idéntica manera a como lo hacían sus cuerpos. Y quizás aquel pensamiento debió de exteriorizarlo con palabras, porque Misty soltó sus manos y rodeándolo, lo envolvió con sus brazos, devolviendo todos y cada uno de sus besos, en tanto el increíble placer del momento se extendía y se extendía...

El desenlace los encontró juntos en las alturas, entre las esferas celestes de un cielo siempre tibio y armonioso. La sensación los envolvió, lánguida y suave como ella misma, dándole la espectacular muestra de que estaban vivos, y formaban parte de la naturaleza. Descendieron lentamente hasta hallarse a salvo en la penumbra de la habitación, con el fuego crepitando en la chimenea, la lluvia tintineando allá afuera, yaciendo en los brazos del otro sin la fuerza, ni el deseo necesario de separarse…

Y sin embargo ella guardó silencio. Quizás, y fue solo una ilusión, y el _Te amo_ que pensó había escapado de su garganta, quedó opacado en lo profundo de su mente.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Por primera vez en dos meses, aquella tormentosa noche se olvidó del dichoso pedido a la estrella fugaz…

_-¡Pide un deseo Ash!. ¡Si lo pides con todas tus fuerzas, este se cumplirá!-_

Porque la más grande de sus fantasías dormía ahora entre sus brazos, y porque la noche de amor había sido tan hermosa que no quería ensuciarla pensando en otra cosa…

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Sin embargo, cuando la helada luz del amanecer llegó hasta él se encontró solo y frío, yaciendo en el mismo sitio donde su sueño de amor había empezado.

Ella no estaba. Había desaparecido con la noche, con las estrellas y la luna, con los primeros trazos de la aurora. Indicándole que el hechizo, _el deseo_ había sido solo eso, una pausa, un paréntesis.

Un suspiro.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

…_Después de todo nunca más él podrá, su corazón fue desnudado_

_Por el secreto que no supo guardar _

_Logró que al fin teniendo todo, hoy no tenga nada, nada, nada…_

_Saber que la vida nunca será igual, vivir sin la fuerza que se ha ido_

_Sentir que perdiste la oportunidad… Amor amargo sabor_

_Todo, y no queda nada, nada, nada…_

_Lo ves navegar la noche diciendo que el poder nunca lo dejará,_

_Amor, sueño mentiroso que se acabará después del carnaval_

_Se acabará…_

_**(Rescate: Nada)**_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Fin del capítulo03_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Nota:_

_He aquí el tercer chap de este fic el cual adoro –en serio!- _

_Bueno, me costó bastante escribir esto!. Es el primer 'Lemon' explícito que escribo –y estoy llena de vergüenza! X.x- pero me gustó como quedó, bien cursi y meloso! n.n_

_Agradezco a todos por sus reviews! –Gracias!!!!- siempre me alegran el día!. La verdad hoy quería actualizar Meu Anjo, pero me he puesto a hacer algunas correcciones y no he terminado –goomen!- prometo que más tardar para el lunes, lo tendran on line!_

_Gracias a todos por su paciencia!!!_

_Los adoro!_

_Me dejan algun review?_

Sumi Chan

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_A mi amiga Tokio San_


	4. Culpable

_Warning! Lenguaje adulto y futuras escenas de lemon en este fic…_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_The Wish_

By _Sumi Chan_

_Ella seguía hablando con entusiasmo. No había volteado a verlo tras mostrarle donde se encontraba su constelación favorita. Y bien podría haberse quedado dormido con el suave sonido de su voz, pero sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo era muy significativo para la joven. Y en cierta forma se sentía importante de que lo hubiera elegido a él para enseñarle todo aquello._

_- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de constelaciones?. Cuando estábamos de viaje no parecías tener conciencia de que las estrellas existían...-_

_Misty finalmente sacó su atención del cielo oscuro y lo miró. Una sonrisa traviesa jugando en la comisura de sus rosados labios. Le dio un golpe en el brazo._

_- Tú que sabes-_

_- Solo mirabas el cielo para indicarle a Brock que ya era hora de comer...-_

_Ella soltó una risita y repitió el movimiento de golpearlo, solo que esta vez él fue más rápido y la esquivó._

_- ¿Y bien?- siguió, viendo que la joven había vuelto a mirar el firmamento sobre su cabeza, y parecía concentrada otra vez en señalar cada astro._

_- Cuando estaba en el gimnasio, tras la partida de mis hermanas, disponía de mucho tiempo libre...- empezó, dio vuelta la cabeza a pesar de que Ash seguía viéndola atentamente -Encontré un viejo libro en la biblioteca, debió de haber pertenecido a mi madre... tenía su nombre grabado en la tapa.. Empecé a leerlo por las noches. Cuando me di cuenta, ya me había aprendido las 88 constelaciones de memoria...-_

_- Waw, eso es mucho decir-_

_Misty rió, y por un fugaz segundo volteó a verlo a los ojos. Como era su costumbre, el aire se atoró dentro del joven en tanto intentaba devolver el gesto con toda la naturalidad posible. Luego de un instante, ella desvió su atención de él._

_- ¿Ves allá ese punto rojo...?-apuntaba el cielo otra vez con su delgado dedo índice._

_Y Ash lo vio, ese haz de luz purpúreo, difuso, que titilaba entre las estrellas que tenían más resplandor -No parece ser una estrella-_

_- Depende...- su voz fue un susurro íntimo -A pesar de ser un planeta, también tiene otro nombre-_

_- ¿Cuál?- preguntó con curiosidad._

_Misty giró la cabeza hasta quedar frente a él -La estrella del amor...- susurró -Venus...-_

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Capitulo cuatro: Culpable._

A pesar que el lápiz se deslizaba sobre el papel con precisión, trazando líneas rectas y perpendiculares, anotando números y cálculos con prolijidad, no podía decirse que quien lo usaba ponía toda su atención al hacerlo. Sus movimientos eran autómatas, mecánicos. Su mano se movía por sí sola escribiendo lo que se le dictaba, tomando los apuntes necesarios para el resto de la semana. Y aunque sus grandes ojos verdes estaban puestos en el profesor y en lo que este decía, su reflexión parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de allí.

- ¿Misty?-

Oyó la voz suave a un costado proveniente de su amiga, aprovechando una pausa del instructor. El susurro se repitió haciendo que volteara a verla.

- ¿Qué ocurre Withney?-

- ¿Qué te ocurre a ti?. Has estado como ida en toda la hora...- la joven de pelo rosado echó un mechón de cabello detrás de su hombro, en tanto se inclinaba para hablar mejor - En realidad estas así desde hace cuatro días...-

Misty escondió la mirada sintiéndose culpable. Estrujó el lápiz entre las manos antes de concentrarse en su cuaderno y en lo que había estado anotando - No pasa nad...- empezó con suavidad. Pero una palabra escrita minuciosamente y con toda deliberación en la esquina de la hoja, le quitó el aliento y las ganas de hablar.

_Ash._

Sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo otra vez. Observó a Withney que esperaba que continuase con una mueca de perplejidad en los ojos azules -¿Mist?-

Negó con la cabeza, y cerró firmemente el cuaderno. Empezó a guardar sus cosas apresuradamente, ante la mirada aún más perpleja de su amiga. Pero seguía sin decir palabra, acertando algunas cosas dentro de su mochila, dejando caer algunas otras en el suelo.

Se puso de pie, causando un histérico sonido al correr la silla, el cual hizo que todos los demás estudiantes la observaran con irritación.

- ¿Señorita Waterflower?- el profesor, un hombre bajo, robusto y con expresión severa, habló desde el otro punto del aula, mirándola por encima de sus lentes con gesto ceñudo y disgustado -¿Le sucede algo?-

- Lo siento Señor Banbraten...- apretó la mochila contra su pecho y siguió caminando entre las mesas de estudiantes hasta llegar relativamente cerca de donde el pequeño hombrecito estaba. Sin embargo el semblante impasible de éste no varió ni un poco al tenerla en frente, aún viendo que la muchacha era mucho más alta que él -No me siento bien ...-

- ¿Planea desertar en el medio de mi clase?-

Misty se mordió el labio. Sus mejillas pálidas se colorearon de un rápido rubor de vergüenza -Realmente no me siento bien, señor...-

El profesor se quitó los lentes y la observó sin abandonar su expresión severa y disgustada. Luego de unos minutos, finalmente habló. Un tenue, ápice de condescendencia tangible en el fondo de su voz -Muy bien. Tómese el tiempo necesario hasta que su semblante tome color otra vez, señorita Waterflower...- se calzó los lentes -Y pida los apuntes de acuerdo a los días en los que estará ausente-

- Si, señor. Gracias...- Misty le sonrió débilmente y colgó una de las tiras de su mochila al hombro. Se dirigió a la puerta en silencio, restó la mano en el picaporte y volteó hacia su amiga, y dos jóvenes que estaban sentados detrás de ella, quienes la veían de forma interrogante. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y finalmente salió.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

- ¿Qué le pasa a Misty?-

Withney oyó el susurro pero se negó a darse la vuelta. Nerviosa, dirigió una ojeada en dirección al profesor, y consideró su suerte por si decidía correr el riesgo y responder a la pregunta.

- Withney...- el siseo se repitió con impaciencia esta vez. Demostrando un tono grave en la voz masculina que hablaba -¿Quieres voltear y contestar a mi cuestión?-

Poniéndose de soslayo miró al joven rubio, que estaba inclinado sobre la mesa para oír mejor lo que fuera que iba a decir. Junto a éste, un joven de cabello castaño estaba igualmente interesado en su respuesta. Cualquiera que sea.

- No sé que le pasa, Levi ¿está bien?-

- Debe estar enferma- manifestó en voz baja el muchacho de cabello castaño -En los últimos días parecía estar a punto de desmayarse ante prácticamente cualquier cosa...-

- Exacto, Dave ¿tú también lo notaste?-

- Quizás haya tenido algún problema en el gimnasio...-

- O con sus hermanas...-

- Señor Isley, señor Fielding...- sonó una severa voz junto a ellos, que casi los hizo saltar de sus respectivos asientos -Y señorita Elliot... ¿Planean seguir por más tiempo con su plática, o puedo continuar dando clases?. Tal vez prefieran acompañar a la señorita Waterflower-

Withney se volvió avergonzada descubriendo al profesor de pie junto a su mesa.

- Perdón señor, por supuesto que no...-

- Lo lamentamos señor Banbraten...-

- No volverá a ocurrir, señor...-

- Bien. Eso espero- el hombrecito giró sobre sus talones, y tras calzarse cuidadosamente los lentes en la punta de la nariz, siguió con el tema que estaba desarrollando antes que los susurros de los tres jóvenes lo interrumpieran.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Era de noche.

Ash lo sabía pese a que las ventanas estaban cerradas, las persianas bajas, y en toda la casa reinaba un inusual silencio. Una quietud extraña, pavorosa. Típica de la noche y la melancolía.

Él estaba acostado atravesado en la cama. Con los brazos caídos tocando la superficie del suelo, la cabeza en el borde del colchón. Sus ojos aguados, entristecidos apenas se veían entre la oscuridad absoluta y los pocos haces de luz débil que lograban filtrarse de la calle.

Por primera vez ese día no estaba lloviendo.

Pero al joven poco pareció importarle aquel detalle. Pasaba su tiempo en aquel sitio y en esa posición, contando lentamente los minutos de esas primeras 96 horas. Ignorando la luz del día y la quietud que el crepúsculo traía antes de la larga vigilia que le esperaba, pues era incapaz de dormir. Y el insomnio lo carcomía, rindiéndolo de cansancio al amanecer, despertándolo a media tarde para quedarse en la cama, viendo algo de televisión, para luego picar algo en la cocina, antes de sumergirse nuevamente en su mundo de sombras, quietud y autoconmiseración.

Levantó la vista unos momentos, y respiró, pese a que tenía la nariz tapada debido al inacabable llanto que llevaba cuatro días de haber empezado, se secó las lágrimas con los dedos y finalmente se concentró en la ventana cerrada, la persiana baja.

Tiempo atrás solía salir al balcón, mirar la noche estrellada y recordarle a los astros aquel deseo que había hecho. Ese sueño recóndito, intenso, que representaba su felicidad entera. Que era su pasaporte de entrada al mundo de los adultos de la mano de la criatura que significaba todo para él.

Y aquella noche había sido maravillosa. Más grande, más intensa de lo que jamás había imaginado. Había sobrepasado los límites de sus sueños, convirtiéndose en una fantasía perfecta...

Perfecta.

Perfecta hasta que los efectos de la noche mágica se acababan con la llegada del alba, y una realidad cruda, horrible quedaba en su lugar. Una realidad que hablaba de lo que le había hecho a su mejor amiga.

El solo pensamiento hizo que alzara los brazos para sepultar su cabeza en ellos. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan cruel, tan egoísta, de sacrificar la _virtud_ de una mujer para satisfacer su propio deseo?. ¿Qué tipo de ser humano racional haría algo como eso?

_'Solo uno al que la amistad y la decencia le importan muy poco...'_ se dijo a sí mismo, mientras un nuevo reguero de lágrimas corría por su mejilla _'¡Un hombre que tuvo en poco los sentimientos de su mejor amiga, preocupado solamente en cumplir un absurdo, estúpido deseo...!'_

Golpeó el colchón con los puños cerrados, gesticulando palabras, improperios y gemidos silenciosos. Rindiéndose unos segundos, para luego arremeter contra su suerte con mayor énfasis y fuerza. Los sollozos confundiéndose con los golpes; ahogándose en las sábanas, entre la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y su propia frustración.

Y en medio de esa espesa niebla de rabia, la ventana cerrada atrajo su atención una vez más. Su furia cesó por unos instantes, mientras a través de la cortina de lágrimas que cubría sus ojos, veía en trance la abertura en la pared. La ventana que como nexo, lo comunicaba con el mundo exterior de allá afuera. Un mundo al que había renunciado 96 horas atrás, pese que a él le parecía que había transcurrido una vida entera. Rápidamente se levantó, y abriéndola de un violento gesto, salió al balcón, enfrentando por primera vez la noche estrellada.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el cielo oscuro. Los astros parecían más brillantes que nunca, suspendidos en el aire como pequeños diamantes luminosos. Desplegando su gracia y belleza en forma casi burlona y cruel.

-_¿POR QUÉ...?-_ gritó extendiendo el puño al aire, hacia las estrellas, hacia el hermoso cielo que parecía hecho del más puro terciopelo negro -_¿POR QUÉ DEJASTE QUE AQUEL ABSURDO SUEÑO SE HICIERA REAL...?- _lágrimas rodearon los laterales de su rostro, mientras giraba sobre sus talones blandiendo la mano cerrada, hacia otra parte infinita del firmamento -_¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE OÍR LO QUE PEDÍA...?-_

El arrebato de cólera comenzó lentamente a desaparecer a medida que la tristeza y la melancolía reemplazaban el sitio de la furia y la rabia. Culpa nueva y fresca tomó el lugar de su impulsivo proceder. Lentamente cayó de rodillas al suelo haciéndose un ovillo. Sepultó la cabeza entre las piernas, sintiéndose sin fuerzas y derrotado una vez más. Su voz se convirtió en un hilo débil y tembloroso.

_- ¿Por qué...?. ¿Por qué tuviste que cumplirlo...?. ¡Tú sabías lo equivocado que estaba al pedir algo como eso...!. ¿P-por qué...?. ¿Por qué no lo evitaste...?-_

El mismo interrogante se repetía en su mente desde aquel día. ¿Por qué el caprichoso ser que se escondía en las alturas había accedido satisfactoriamente a su pedido?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué ahora?. ¿Por qué no antes, durante esos años de amor en secreto, cuando sufría constantemente ante el temor de que la atención de la joven fuera ganada por algún otro?. Sus sentimientos eran iguales en aquel entonces.

No. Iguales, no. Años atrás, su amor era tan solo un enamoramiento infantil. Un capricho dulce e inocente, que no pasaba de ser un sueño lejano. Hoy aquel sentimiento había llegado a ser una obsesión. Algo que no se conformaba con una fantasía, sino con una realidad que quería repetir todas las noches, y todos los días de su vida.

Ahogó un sollozo, y volvió a observar el cielo sobre su cabeza. Las estrellas seguían allí suspendidas y brillando como nunca. Tomó aire una y otra vez, pese a los violentos sollozos que sacudían su pecho y su garganta. Estaba intentado calmarse.

Permaneció allí sentado, ignorando la baja temperatura por mucho tiempo. El mentón apoyado en las rodillas flexionadas, los ojos cerrados, el sonido lento y regular de su respiración.

Abrió los párpados lentamente. Su mirada parecía serena, y en cierta forma decidida. Se levantó del suelo de un salto, y entró a la casa. Obviando cerrar la ventana se dirigió directo al teléfono. Extendió la mano hacia el tubo sin reparar en sus dedos rígidos y enrojecidos de frío.

Una orden clara y latente en su mente.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

El teléfono sonó varias veces rompiendo la agradable monotonía del enorme acuario pokémon. Lily entró apresuradamente a la biblioteca y levantó el tubo antes de que repitiera el incesante sonido una quinta vez. Manoteó a tientas la pared, y dio con la llave de luz.

- ¿Hola?- dijo apoyándose en el escritorio.

Hubo una ligera pausa del otro lado hasta que una voz masculina murmuró finalmente.

_- Buenas noches Lily...-_

- Ash. Buenas noches a ti también- la muchacha soltó un suspiro. Sin duda situaciones como aquella se repetían constantemente, y eran tan familiares que no alcanzó a captar el tono serio y hasta renuente que usaba el nombrado joven. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz del otro lado la interrumpió.

_-¿S-se encuentra Misty por ahí...?. M-me gustaría hablar con ella...-_

- ¿Misty?. Como que, creí que estaba contigo. Desde sus clases de la universidad en la mañana que no ha vuelto...- miró el reloj en la pared y vio que eran cerca de las diez de la noche. Frunció el ceño - ¿Crees que sea para preocuparnos?-

Hubo un extraño sonido sibilante del otro lado, como si el joven tomara aire ruidosamente. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que finalmente respondiera.

- N-no lo creo, Lily. Tal vez haya perdido la noción del tiempo, y se encuentre con alguno de sus compañeros...-

- Es cierto, tienes razón- sonrió -Como que ¿deseas que le de algún recado?-

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, dando paso a la silueta de la joven pelirroja. Se quitó el grueso gorro de lana de la cabeza, y liberó su hermoso cabello anaranjado con un práctico gesto. Avanzó hacia el escritorio sin prestarle demasiada atención a su hermana.

- Mist- Lily siseó, cubriendo el teléfono con una mano para evitar que del otro lado de la línea se oyera su voz. La recién llegada levantó la mirada con sorpresa, como si recién ahora se percatara de su presencia. Dejó su ato de papeles en la superficie de madera, y alzó una ceja interrogante en dirección a quien le había hablado -Ash está al teléfono...-

Los ojos de Misty se ensancharon de pánico, sin darse cuenta sus manos se cerraron en ceñidos puños que presionó firmemente contra el escritorio. Sus mejillas empalidecieron de golpe, despegó los labios y empezó a negar frenéticamente con su cabeza.

- N-no. No me pases con él, Lily...-

- Pero...-

- ¡Solo no me pases con él!- se cubrió la boca al ver la expresión azarosa de su hermana, y finalizó en un hilo débil y tembloroso - N-no le digas que estoy aquí... Dile que me fui... que no sabes donde estoy... que no sabes cuando volveré...-

- Pero Mist- Lily se acercó a ella preocupada, aún sosteniendo el aparato con firmeza. Misty había escondido sus labios tras los puños, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados firmemente, y todo su cuerpo había adoptado una postura tan tensa que parecía estar labrada en piedra.

_- ¿Lily?-_ la voz masculina se oyó nítidamente entre las dos jóvenes. La nombrada colocó el auricular en su oído viendo a su hermana, cuyo rostro se había vuelto hacia la pared _-¿E-ella está ahí, no es cierto...?-_

Guardó silencio algunos segundos -Si...-

_- ¿N-no desea hablar conmigo, verdad...?-_ no necesitó que le respondiera, él mismo pareció saber la respuesta, pues se echó a reír entre dientes pero sin el menor atisbo de humor -_Debí imaginarlo...-_

- Lo siento, Ash- Lily dijo genuinamente, presintiendo que lo que flotaba en el ambiente era algo mucho mayor a una de esas simples peleas a las que estaban tan acostumbradas entre el joven Maestro Pokémon y la menor de sus hermanas. El rostro cubierto de Misty, y la voz baja y seria del joven, a la que en un principio no había puesto atención, confirmaba su sospecha.

_- Por favor dile...-_ Ash hizo una pausa, sin duda meditando que sería lo mejor decir en aquella situación. Lily aprovechó su intervalo para caminar hasta el aparato base, y presionar un botón pequeño. Pronto la voz grave y triste del muchacho fue oída en toda la habitación _-D-dile que estoy aquí esperándola... que cuando se sienta preparada para hablar conmigo, estaré aquí...-_

Misty dio vuelta la cabeza, enseñando sus ojos cuajados de lágrimas. Se inclinó hasta apoyar la mejilla en la pared, sin soltar sus manos firmemente cerradas.

_-D-dile que lo siento... que fue mi culpa...-_ la joven pelirroja se encogió en su lugar _-Dile que sé que nunca me perdonará lo que... lo que hice... pero... que al menos me de la posibilidad de hablar y explicarme... Y finalmente dile que... que la extraño... A-adiós Lily...-_ Y sin esperar la respuesta cortó.

El sonido gangoso de la otra línea en desuso fue oído hasta que Lily apoyó el auricular inalámbrico en su base, cortando finalmente la comunicación.

Caminó hasta su hermana menor quien no había suavizado su postura ni un poco.

- No debiste hacer eso...- murmuró finalmente abriendo sus ojos verde-azulados, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas ante la acción.

- ¿Hacer que?- Lily preguntó a su vez.

- Ponerlo en el altavoz...-

- No querías hablar con él...- inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, logrando captar la atención de Misty -¿Qué pasó ahora...?. No parece ser una de esas tontas riñas de siempre. ¿Entonces qué fue?. ¿Te dejó plantada otra vez?- preguntó refiriéndose al último tema de pelea entre ambos. Una cita a la cual Ash nunca llegó por un contratiempo surgido en la Liga y a último momento. Brock le había avisado a Misty con tiempo, y pese a que ésta ya sabía la razón, no pudo evitar el pequeño castigo que le brindó al apenado joven de cabello negro. Dos días actuando como si estuviera tremendamente ofendida por el desaire, y haciendo buen uso de su fingido mal humor, y sin hablarle - ¿Fue eso?-

Ella la miró algunos segundos. Con energía se secó las mejillas -No es un tema de tu incumbencia-

- Oh vamos- la joven de cabello rosado no pareció amedrentarse por las palabras de su hermana -¿Qué pudo ser tan malo para que no quisieras hablarle?. Obviamente tuvo que ser algo realmente grande...- se apoyó en el escritorio una vez más, un dedo bajo su barbilla -Como que, quizás te haya descubierto a ti y a ese compañero atractivo tuyo en una situación bastante comprometida... ¿cierto?- rió con suavidad tras sus palabras, como queriendo poner una nota divertida, en un intento de aliviar la máscara tensa que era el semblante de Misty.

Pero la joven pareció tomar aquello de la peor manera. Echó furiosa su largo cabello anaranjado detrás de su hombro, y se enfrentó a ella con una mueca violenta.

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES, LILY!- le gritó -¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HABLAS...!-

- La tendría si me dejaras ayudarte. Mírate... me preocupas...-

Misty retrocedió, se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo que los ojos le ardían de nuevas lágrimas - No puedes entenderlo... nadie puede... lo que él hizo...- se encogió. El llanto en sus ojos quemó aún más -¡Lo que él hizo no tiene perdón!. ¡Nunca lo perdonaré...!-

- Pero Mist... tú lo amas... lo has amado desde pequeña... Todos a tu alrededor lo saben, omitiéndolo a él que seguramente no ha de tener la más remota idea, pero...- sonrió con comprensión.

- ¡NO!- gritó desesperada -¡E-eso era antes...!. ¡Ya no lo amo!. ¡Ya lo he superado!. ¡Mis sentimientos por él desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo...!-

- Eso es tan mentira como el hecho de que nunca vas a perdonarlo-

- ¡Cállate!. ¡Tú no sabes nada!. No conoces nada sobre mí o sobre Ash... ¡Eres mi hermana, pero para ti soy tan desconocida como cualquiera de los entrenadores que desafías diariamente en el gimnasio...!- se dobló haciendo uso de una risa falsa e histérica, en tanto se abrazaba a sí misma.

- Mist...-

Meneó la cabeza frenéticamente una y otra vez. Apretó los brazos en torno a su cuerpo - No sabes lo que me pasa, Lily... no tienes idea... - su voz fue perdiendo gradualmente su fuerza, hasta convertirse en un susurro angustioso que hizo acoplo de las lágrimas que ya se derramaban de sus cuencas. Emprendió su retirada hacia la puerta, justo cuando esta se abrió de golpe.

- ¿Qué son todos estos gritos?. Se las escucha desde el pasillo... - Daisy miró a las ocupantes de la biblioteca con una ceja arqueada. Misty no contestó, echó su cabello detrás del hombro e iba a salir nuevamente. La recién llegada la agarró del brazo frenándola justo cuando franqueaba el umbral -Tu celular estaba llamando, me tomé la libertad de contestar por ti...- le tendió el pequeño teléfono color gris plata.

Misty miró con recelo el diminuto aparato. Les dio una última ojeada a sus dos hermanas, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras si. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire en un intento de aplacar sus emociones revueltas, y se secó las mejillas.

- ¿H-hola...?-

_- Hey Waterflower ¿cuál es el tema contigo?-_ una alegre voz masculina le contestó del otro lado _- Saliste en medio de la clase de hoy, y no has contestado ni uno de mis mensajes... Tenías el celular apagado...-_

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio -Lo sé Levi, lo siento...-

_- ¿Qué sucede?. Sin querer he oído lo que tu hermana decía... ¿necesitas hablar?. ¿Deseas que vaya para allá?-_

Se dirigió por el largo corredor hacia su habitación. Se apretó los ojos con la mano libre - De veras lo siento Levi, pero deseo estar sola...-

_- Está bien, pero dime ¿planeas venir a clases mañana?-_

- No lo creo-

_- Oye, me preocupas. No has faltado ni un solo día desde que empezó el año... ¿Estas enferma?-_

Misty empujó la puerta de su habitación, encendió la luz y se dejó caer contra la pared como si toda su fuerza se hubiera drenado tras atravesar el umbral. Se mordió el labio sintiendo que todas esas emociones confusas parecían agolparse dentro de ella otra vez.

- Tal vez lo esté...- respondió intentando sonar tan normal como siempre -Escucha Levi, tengo... tengo cosas que hacer...-

Se oyó un tenue suspiro _- Está bien... Puedo llevarte los apuntes de mañana si deseas...-_

- Sería genial, gracias-

_- Espero te mejores pronto, mi pequeña flor de agua. Buenas noches-_

- Buenas noches Levi-

Y con eso la comunicación se cortó.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Misty se apartó de la pared, su tan forzado disfraz de entereza completamente quebrado en este punto. Había permanecido en esa posición por tanto tiempo, que ignoraba que hora sería, o cuantos minutos habían transcurrido desde que entró a la habitación. Caminó como autómata hasta la ventana cerrada. Apoyó la frente en el vidrio y cerró los ojos negándose a ver la noche estrellada de allá afuera. Un débil sonido escapó de su garganta, seguido de otro y otro; y antes de que se diera cuenta había estallado en llanto.

Un llanto amargo, acre.

Lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro pálido. Se hincó en el suelo, dejando caer todo su peso sobre las rodillas, en tanto con las palmas abiertas apoyadas sobre el vidrio veía finalmente el oscuro cielo de allá afuera.

- Él... él tiene la culpa...- susurró soltando un gemido. Logrando que un círculo de vapor se grabara en el cristal -Él lo planeó todo para humillarme... Es su culpa... su culpa...-

El silencio se hizo extremadamente notorio en ese momento. Parecía haber abarcado todo con su manto de familiar quietud; y solo el suave y rítmico sonido de su respiración era oído. Entornó la vista concentrándola en el suelo. Sus dedos se pusieron rígidos sobre el vidrio.

- Él tiene la culpa...- repitió pestañeando, intentando detener el torrente acuoso que sin control se deslizaba de sus ojos -Él planeó toda aquella atmósfera... s-sus palabras suaves... sus... sus acciones... eran solo una excusa...-

Soltó otro sollozo y un nuevo círculo de vapor se imprimió en el cristal. Siguió con la vista en el suelo, incapaz de levantarla y ver hacia fuera. Por dentro fluían las acusaciones hacia Ash, la voz en su cabeza que lo proclamaba único responsable de lo ocurrido. Que con toda deliberación había actuado, como un experto manipulador que acomoda las piezas a su jugada, para que ella terminara actuando a su merced, cumpliendo lo que el arrogante Maestro quisiera... Golpeó con fuerza el vidrio, deshaciéndose en nuevos sollozos que escalaron en intensidad, producto del llanto nervioso y de la verdad que acababa de hacerse luz en sus pensamientos. Comenzó a estremecerse, como si el frío de aquella noche invernal se hubiera adherido repentinamente a sus huesos, a su piel.

¿Él había sido tan vil como para planear algo como eso?. ¿La habría utilizado para satisfacer su propia necesidad?. ¿Realmente el Ash que conocía desde que tenía diez años de edad, sería capaz de humillarla de aquel modo...?

Las preguntas giraban en su cabeza junto con los pensamientos que lo proclamaban absoluto verdugo. Y era una voz suave y comprensiva la que cuestionaba, la que intentaba redimirlo de la culpa que la otra voz -esa voz dura, furiosa que taladraba sus emociones de forma constante y cruel- se empeñaba en demostrar. Una provenía de su corazón, la otra de sus pensamientos, de su mente. La primera había estado dormida durante los cuatro días que siguieron a aquella noche; la otra había afianzado su terreno labrándolo con rabia y resentimiento hacia el joven Maestro...

Y parecía ser la impulsora de su estado actual, del llanto nervioso e histérico que la recorría. De su furia hacia Ash, hacia aquella noche fatal, hacia su proceder.

Pero la voz suave insistía con dulzura, haciéndole frente a las palabras duras, y a las acusaciones con asombrosa certeza. Rabia y comprensión, furia y benevolencia parecían disputarse el control absoluto en sus sentimientos. Todo era tan confuso... tan contradictorio...

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Se inclinó hacia delante sujetando las piernas con ambos brazos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza en un intento de aplacar el cuestionamiento y las acusaciones, certeras o no, que se estaban llevando a cabo en su cabeza.

_También lo deseabas... _La voz suave, ya tan familiar en este punto murmuró con absoluta convicción. La frase retumbó en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, y ella sacudió la cabeza en un intento de aplacarla.

- ¡NO!-

_Fue tu anhelo aquella noche de otoño... ¿recuerdas? _Insistió con la misma dulzura.

- ¡NO...! Yo deseaba alguien que me amara... a-alguien a quien amar... alguien que se enamorara de mí...-

_¿No crees que fue eso justamente lo que ocurrió?_

- É-él solo se estaba burlando de mis sentimientos... Inventó todo aquello para hacerme caer...-

_¿Por qué habría de hacer algo como eso...?. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que si actuó de aquel modo fue porque tú así se lo permitiste...?_

Los dedos de Misty se apretaron nerviosamente contra sus sienes, comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, los párpados cerrados, nuevas lágrimas descendiendo copiosamente por sus mejillas.

- ¡N-no...! Él tiene la culpa... él tiene toda la culpa... Abusó de mí, y de la confianza que había depositado en sus manos...-

_Muy adentro tuyo sabes que eso no es verdad. Que el destino, el azar, los astros, el cielo... te ha entregado lo que por años siempre has anhelad—_

- ¡No es cierto...!- se rió entre dientes interrumpiendo el debate consigo misma, sintiendo que las uñas se clavaban en su carne -¡Yo no lo amo...!. ¡Hace tiempo que dejé de hacerlo!. ¡Ash nunca se preocupó por mí de la forma en la que yo quería...!. ¡Solo fui para él una simple amiga!-

_Piénsalo bien... ¿estas segura?. ¿Estás completamente segura que si repasas los hechos de aquella noche no hallarás detalles de un comportamiento demasiado tierno hacia quien es solo una amiga...?_

Misty comenzó a negar furiosamente con su cabeza, cuando la pregunta poco a poco se hizo luz en su mente...

Era cierto... el comportamiento de Ash por momentos era tan tierno... dulce... tan suave y controlado... Parecía querer cuidarla hasta de él mismo... Recordó el momento en el que descubrió que no tenía experiencia previa en esas cosas... la mirada comprensiva, amable de esos ojos marrones... Las ¿lágrimas? brillando en sus ojos como si dicho hallazgo lo enterneciera... Y ella estaba tan abochornada, tan vulnerable... pero él la esperó, él la cuidó... le brindó esos besos tibios... y esas caricias íntimas que ningún hombre hasta el momento le había dado...

_¿Lo ves?_ La voz insistió con dulzura.

Ella abrió sus párpados lentamente. Una expresión distante, soñadora bañaba sus ojos aguados, causando un débil rubor a sus mejillas. La sombra de una sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios.

Había un recuerdo allí, entre las escenas que desfilaban en su mente. Una imagen clara de ese momento que precedía al fin, esa pausa fugaz, antes de que esa oleada de inmenso placer la envolviera... Las manos de Ash sujetando las suyas... el peso de su cuerpo tan familiar en ese punto... su rostro, tembloroso encima del suyo... sus labios, tibios, como un fruto dúctil...

_¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?. Has atesorado ese instante en lo profundo de tus sueños... _

Había dos palabras... Dos palabras poderosas que él dejó escapar en un murmullo ronco... que las repitió varias veces más, contra sus labios, contra su cabello, en tanto los segundos se extendían y se extendían no queriendo acabarse jamás...

_Te am—_

- ¡No...!- meneó la cabeza abrazándose fuertemente a sí misma. No quería oírla, no podía pensar en la frase sin estremecerse como si tuviera mucho frío -De-debo haberlo imaginado...- se rió otra vez -Y de haberlo dicho, no creo que haya que tomarlo al pie de la letra...- se inclinó apretando los brazos en torno a su cuerpo -Sin duda no tenía... no tenía... plena conciencia de lo que decía...-

_¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?_

- Él no me ama...- susurró - Nunca me ha amado...-

_No puedes entregarte en cuerpo y alma a una persona sino sientes nada por ella... ¿no entiendes?_

Tan atento... tan dulce... Sus movimientos no dejaban de ser intensos... apasionados, pero a la vez revelaban una ternura, una suavidad que iba más allá del placer físico... ¿Cómo alguien que no sintiera absolutamente nada pudiera actuar de ese modo tan gentil...?

Misty meneó la cabeza. No. No quería pensar en ello, no quería aferrarse a esa mínima esperanza, para luego verla caer ante sus ojos.

_Has preparado ese momento desde que hiciste el deseo..._

- No...-

_¿Cuál era tu propósito al mostrarle las constelaciones, al pedirle que hiciera un deseo a las estrellas?. ¿A dónde querías llegar contándole la historia de Cassiopeia, enseñándole a Venus?_

Se derrumbó junto a la ventana, subiendo las rodillas para enterrar su rostro en ellas. Realmente no se había puesto a pensar en eso... Su comportamiento aquella noche de otoño, mientras miraban las estrellas, parecía otro. Contrario al de su forma de ser. Como si un ambiente ambiguo la rodeara... tal y como aquella otra noche...

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

La luna seguía su curso en el cielo, mientras allá abajo los ojos verdes no dejaban de contemplarla.

Su llanto parecía haber cedido, pese a la melancólica expresión que inundaba ahora su semblante, con su nariz casi tocando el vidrio, viendo el oscuro paisaje de allá afuera, finalmente prestándole atención a los astros que brillaban más que nunca.

La lucha consigo misma se había aplacado a esas alturas, aunque no podía decir cual de las dos voces internas había ganado la disputa. Sus sentimientos todavía se sentían tan confusos como al principio; por un lado declaraba a Ash absoluto culpable por lo sucedido, y por el otro ansiaba encontrar la manera de redimirlo completamente del hecho.

- Todo es tan confuso...- susurró con suavidad, marcando un nuevo círculo de vapor en el cristal. Su voz sonaba débil y cansada -Nada de lo que está ocurriendo parece ser real... Es como si fuera un sueño...- cerró los ojos -¿Por qué...?-

Un sonido intermitente quebró el silencio ceremonioso que siguió a sus palabras. El débil eco se repitió por varios segundos, y pese a que la habitación estaba en sombras, ella veía prenderse y apagarse la pequeña lucecita del celular que indicaba que una llamada estaba entrando.

Gateó hasta el borde de la cama desde donde tomó el objeto, y sin mirar el ID, lo llevó firmemente a su oído.

_- Por alguna razón supe que estarías despierta... Al parecer tenemos el mismo problema para conciliar el sueño...-_

Su mano libre se apretó por sí sola y su cuerpo se paralizó algunos momentos, para luego empezar a temblar de una forma horrible al reconocer la voz familiar. Consideró la opción de cortar la llamada, o de arrojar el celular al otro extremo del cuarto manifestando así lo airosa y lo inestable que se sentía, pero así como no finalizó la comunicación, tampoco se desquitó con el pequeño aparato manteniéndolo firmemente pegado a su oído, en tanto el eco de su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada.

- _Por favor no me cortes...-_ se oyó la voz cansada y suave del otro lado de la línea _-Entiendo que estés... molesta, pero... sabes tan bien como yo que debemos hablar...-_

Ella no respondió.

_- Mist... por favor... -_

Por sus mejillas entraron a rodar lágrimas, en tanto sus nudillos estaban tornándose blancos.

- No quiero hablarte, entiéndelo- finalmente le dijo. Su voz fue firme e indiferente, y en nada se plasmaba la expresión llorosa y devastada que reflejaba su semblante. Pero por alguna razón sentía que no podía dejar que Ash supiera lo que en realidad estaba sucediéndole -No quiero verte, ni tener nada que ver contigo-

Hubo silencio del otro lado por un momento, en tanto la esperanza de la chica se desvanecía dentro de la quietud que la rodeaba. Por dentro rogaba oír las suplicas a las que no era capaz de responder como él quería.

_- Hasta que no seamos capaces de enfrentar lo que ha ocurrido, no podremos volver a nuestra vida normal…-_

Ella se rió. Una carcajada ancha, fría, desprovista de humor. Sus dedos temblaron al sostener con mayor fuerza el celular contra su oído -¡Eres tan débil Ash Ketchum!. ¿Por qué habrías de pensar que me siento afectada por lo ocurrido?. Estoy perfectamente bien…- oyó un pequeño sonido del otro lado -Si te sientes mal será porque tienes cola de paja que te pisen…- seleccionó sus palabras cuidadosamente en tanto una nueva lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla - Quizás sea tu conciencia la que está recriminándote ¿no crees?. Después de todo, ella debe de haberse dado cuenta que eres el único culpable-

_- Mist, lo siento mucho… sé que la culpa es únicamente mía pero…-_

Tuvo repentinas ganas de gritar, de dejar que el llanto tomara el control de su voz de una vez, de hacerse un ovillo en el suelo y decirle que lo necesitaba. Quería que estuviera allí con ella, no importaba lo que había pasado.

Sus dedos temblaron todavía más y un extraño sonido gutural salió de su garganta.

- ¡Te odio, Ash!. ¿Entiendes que las cosas nunca volverán a ser iguales entre nosotros, y todo por tu culpa…?- su voz finalizó siendo un débil hilo tembloroso. No esperó que él respondiera, cortó la comunicación y se dejó caer en el suelo llorando.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

_Fin del capitulo 04_


End file.
